RedMoon
by Perfect Psionic Soldier
Summary: Naruto went missing for several years. Yet like a ripple, a simple and random event quickly avalanches into the trigger of a ancient destiny that Naruto both fears and embraces.
1. Prologue: The Strength of One

RedMoon

Naruto Fanfiction

By Perfect Psionic Soldier

_Under The Red Moon Light_

_There Exists Nothing_

_Yet Everything_

_Ever Clear_

_Upon a Limitless Horizon_

_The One True Sun_

_May Enter_

_Find Eternal Peace_

_And Slumber_

_Stalk Under the Red Moon Light_

_Under A Limitless Sky_

_Where_

_Proudly_

_It Floats_

_On An Ocean Of Black_

_A_

_RedMoon_

_Where_

_Everything and Nothing_

_Exist_

_Under_

_The Gentle_

_Soothing Light_

_Of_

_RedMoon_

_Dreams Come True_

_Life Fades Way_

_Through An Ocean Of Stars_

_One May Smile_

_Under_

_The_

_RedMoon_

…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the original creations in this fic.

-Prologue-

The Strength of One

Two figures leaped through the trees, flying through the air as they forced their bodies to move at their wills. Their bodies moving forward as fast as the wind allowed as they struggled forward.

Ragged breaths flowed with the rhythm of their movements as they concentrated on all that was around them. It was a game that boarded on insanity as the slightest mistake could and would spell their doom.

A thin low whistle in the air gave way to half a dozen shurikens as they imbedded themselves in a tree branch, were the foot of a person touched scant seconds ago. It was enough, more then enough to spur them on. They had a mission to complete.

The first in the lead was hurriedly leaping from branch to branch, focusing on simply moving forward as his left arm hung uselessly at his side, the smell of his own blood soaked his clothes, turning even the white headband into a splotchy red. His right hand was gripping his chest, over his heart as it painfully beat against his ribcage. His time was seemingly running out as he kept ahead of his teammate.

The second was watching her comrade ahead. Worry creased her bleeding brow for a few moment as she felt the full force of the predicament they were in, yet was unable to do anything but run. They had done almost all they could and still were being pursued, not that she expected anything less, but she could only hope that a break for them would come up soon.

The low whistle of shurikens once again sung its song as it studded the tree branch her left foot had just left, her angle getting grazed by a single edge of the thrown weapon. The danger was all but upon them!

Gritting her teeth in both pain and annoyance, she knew without a doubt that her pursuers were perfecting their aim against her and her imposed genjustsu. Soon the fight would become even, and that would mean that they were as good as dead…

Making an especially long leap from a rather thin branch, the second shinobi was able to catch up to her partner as he finished his string of seals, then raising his right hand, with only his thumb and middle finger touching in an 'o' shape before he blew into it, creating a blue haze in the air before he took off again.

Knowing full well at what was going to happen, the second quickly followed. What would happen was anything but good to both watch or as she had seen, experience.

The screams of a more then one person could be heard as, without a doubt, the poor soul had ran into the blue haze, the concentrated heat of the person's flesh igniting the haze around him, making the haze cling to his body like napalm… the warmth of the person's flesh then turning it into actual flesh eating flames…

Marking down another three targets, the second frowned as she totaled up a figure totaling up to thirty-three dead and still they no doubt pursued… these people were very persistent and reckless. The information that had cost her half the team was indeed important and she would not let her friends die in vain.

The first looked back, his eyes tired but determined as he showed her a rather large frown… proving the fact that they were only skidding on very thin ice that was currently melting into pools of misfortune…

She guessed that her partner could maybe do two or three more 'A' grade justsu and herself a maximum of four but that was useless again their pursuer. There was at least three jounins after her and over two-dozen chunnins since their great escape from Hidden Kosui Village.

They had killed the first two-dozen ninjas during their escape. Though in exchange they had lost a teammate there, as the good man sacrificed himself to buy them much needed time. Time that had graced them until this point, were it was a moot point since the two of them were already weary with fatigue while the hunters were most likely not.

She would have gladly performed one of those spectacular self-destruction techniques but she had a mission to complete and neither of them could risk their lives... But on the other hand, they were running out of time as their pursuers were practically breathing down their necks. This was at best, a close call were, if they were extremely lucky, one of them would make it to a leaf shinobi before they died.

The last vestiges of the setting sun disappeared from the ocean of leaves and bark, allowing darkness to engulf them as they ran. Shurikens continued to fly as they, with increasing difficulty, continued to move forward.

For what seemed like an eternity they ran. All that existed was their ragged breath and the whistles of shurikens. The darkness provided a measure of protection but the hunters would adapt to this change, the two of them expected no less.

Then like a pillar of hope, a small light glowed before them.

Moving towards the light in hopes that the sudden appearance of light would hinder their pursuers more then themselves, they moved towards it. The two of them found that they were hoping to quickly fly by without endangering anyone or thing around that fire… that was unless they were also the enemy. A trap of this sort wouldn't be beyond their attackers, but the had to take the risk.

As they moved closer, it became obvious that the fire was man made and fairly small at that. The second knew that the light would wreck her night vision but she also knew that it would hinder both her and her pursuers… unless her followers went around… and this was once again, a set up to lure them in…

Gritting her teeth in frustration she found herself slowing down as she landed on a nearby branch along with her partner, the all to familiar whistle of shurikens following them. Did the enemy have no limits to the amount they could continue to throw?

She turned to dodge the ritual half dozen shurikens. Hoping to move away enough so that she could return fire and keep a few of them at bay with a few well placed kunais and perhaps a jutsu or two.

But this time was different from the rest. She should have just leapt away…

Realizing her mistake to late, the second barely had time to raise her arms to defend her vitals spots when a haze of shurikens slammed into her and her partner. The pain was deafening. What had to be over two hundred shurikens flew by her and no less then twenty smashed into her body.

Her body constricted and convulsed. This was not a natural reaction. A single thought flashed through her mind as she began to fall backwards… _Poison!_

The force knocked her off the branch while the poison prevented her from moving. Tensing what parts of her body she could move, she prepared to hit the ground hard. After all they were at least eight meters above the forest floor.

With a muffled thump, she found herself able to open her eyes as the poison began to quickly lose its potency, her trained body already beginning to reject the foreign substance, like it was trained to do.

Wondering why the fall was so… soft… the second looked down and her eyes widened. Below her was the body of another person, a black cloak covering the body as a muffled "Ow" faded through the fabric. Her being embarrassed was an understatement since she hadn't done anything this foolish since her genin and chuunin days.

Unable to do anything spectacular as the poison still afflicted her body, she however, found that she could at least move, if not frustratingly slow and clumsily. So she foced her body to slowly stretch up and get off the lucky person she had landed on.

With the dramatic and sudden weight of another person lifted off, the human landing zone with a crushed body slowly got up. The cloak ruffled with movement as the person turned around to see who had so gracefully blessed him with their presence. His face gazed impassively at the woman before him.

The second's eyes widened in disbelief and fear. Recognition struck her like lightning and it was quickly followed by both awe and terror with an overwhelming wave of guilt. Her mind lost all details of the person. Only two things registered.

The first was a small coin like tag at the person's neck. It was perfectly round as it gleamed in the firelight, hanging from a collar and sporting the icon the hidden leaf. Nine perfectly distanced slashes radiated from the center of the leaf emblem.

For those who did not know this man or of the shinobi world, they would have been confused as to why there were slashes to the universal icon. To those who knew however, it mean only one thing. Tazunebitonin Missing Ninja.

The second thing caught her attention and held it. Where once the person's right eye was, what would have been normally eye with a colored pupil, was instead nothing more then a hue of milk white. There was also perhaps a slight hint of an unknown color formed within that once a normal pupil, but few have ever dared to take more then fleeting glances at the eye.

It would have been only slightly interesting had it been someone else, some other blind person perhaps. But this person… this person was not blind, far from it, and was at the very lest be feared if only by reputation had caught her attention and held it.

His impassible gaze gave off nothing yet held her eyes as well as his iron grip could have at her throat. As she stared into his eye, she felt her will weaken until it was all but stripped from her mind and soul.

Realizing that they were surrounded she somehow was able to instinctively break his iron gaze and looked around until she saw where her partner had fallen. Seeing his silent form, still and unmoving, she feared that she was alone. Then she saw the fluttering rise and fall of his chest. She then let her worries over him dwindle, if only by a hairsbreadth. They were still in great danger and with the man before her; perhaps she would have been better off with the angry shinobi of Hidden Kosui.

There was a brief rustle of leaves, a unnatural wind moving them in a swirl and then gave way, revealing a dozen ninjas. Three flat ovals, two at the bottom touching while a third simply floated on top signified their village while their eyes gave away their target.

Throwing pride into the four winds, she fell to her knees and bowed her head. Her voice did not tremble as she thought it might have. There was no longer any anger of the past… or even the sorrow of the present in her voice… to which surprised her and the person before her.

"Please… I beg you! Help Us! We need to give this to the Hokage! It involves all of Leaf! Please…" a tear welled up at her right eye. The man before her was staring down in slight disbelief and slight anger. It was a reaction that came so naturally to the man.

Frowning at the kneeling person before him, he found that he was actually considering it. He looked at the kneeling woman's forehead protector, worn so that the forehead protector sat on top of her head, facing the undying skies. It hadn't changed, he noted, since those days of his youth. It seemed that some things would never change…

However, as he opened his mouth to say no, a kunai came whistling towards his head. With a single motion he tilted his head, allowing the single weapon to fly by him and stick itself into the trunk of a tree. Being attacked at was something he didn't quite look down fondly on.

"Heh, should have let that hit you. You woulda have had a quick death. Unlike now…" A voice stated in a sarcastic apology as the man swayed with amusement.

With a frown, the young man looked up at the ninjas, knowing full well how he would deal with the man who had thrown the single weapon.

Then in a single, swift motion, the young man threw out his arms at his prey. The annoying ninja who had thrown the kunai barely took a single breath before he fell from his branch, dead. A single kunai stuck through the man's heart as blood blossomed around the thrown weapon. The dead man's comrades instantly tensed, fear and surprise mixing in their faces.

With awe the young second watched in amazement as the body smashed onto the forest floor. She barely saw the kunai leave the man's hands!

With a yell another ninja of Hidden Kosui jumped into the air, his left leg raised so that it would crush the man who had killed his comrade. Keeping his form small and compact, he had the advantage of going down prepared whilst his opponent on was on the ground and still fixating his eyes on his first strike.

Moving to the side smoothly, the young man dodged his opponent's strike and countered. His cloak bellowing in motion as he shifted his weight slightly in preparation for what was to come.

The attacking man smashed his leg onto the forest floor, were the cloaked person was and turned as he threw a punch, using the momentum of his fist in addition to the momentum of the turn to increase his attack, increasing the power and speed of the strike.

The cloaked man simply deflected his fist and with only two outstretched fingers, the pointing finger and middle finger, he tapped the heart. The young man then watched as his opponent fell to the forest floor dead. The poor idiot didn't even release what had happened, as his blank face told nothing of his final moments.

A small grin lit up his face. If anything these stupid idiots were amusing.

The second watched in fascination as the person who she had begged for help killed the first two pursuers so effortlessly. She had known this young man once. Long ago… They weren't what one could have called close. Heck they barely made it across as acquaintances. They had never known each other and she had always regretted that.

But… he had always seemed stronger then what everyone had said. And when he had left, she had heard the stories as everyone else. They told stories of a legendary assassin who could wipe out a small village with an amused smile and during the limits of a single moonlit night. They said that he was a demon in all but flesh.

But she never believed them. They had no truths as thought the person was strong, but he couldn't have been that strong… right? The person she knew was loud, obnoxious and carefree. Not this smirking figure who killed so effortlessly against trained ninjas.

_Right? _ she asked herself as she watched in disbelief as the young man killed another two pursuers with a single fire jutsu. The flames licked around the bodies for a few brief moments before they died out, revealing charred and smoking forms.

It was then that she recognized one of her pursuers. The one who had been throwing shurikens at them all night long. How could she not remember him? He had been dogging her team since the chase had started. Her body unconsciously twitched as she still felt the imbedded shurikens at the front of her body. Though she was still too weak to remove them, yet, she would do so when she had the energy, they were beginning to become very irratating.

The Kosui jounin simply started things off by throwing a dozen shurikens, which the young man simply sidestepped and dodged. Which the jounin then countered by preformed a strings of seals that she instantly recognized as being part of a specific sense dulling genjustsu. She new a few and knew that they could practically cripple an opponent during combat. Losing one of the five senses was an absolute handicap.

It most likely wouldn't have affected her, but she wasn't sure of the young man. The jounin then silently leaped to a tree as he finished his jutsu and created a secondary clone out of mud.

The clone then attacked. Lunging forward with slower strikes, they were still very powerful if they could connect. The young man on the other hand, quickly countered by ripping out the clone's neck, instantly reverting the clone into featureless collapsing mud.

The young man grinned as he looked up. His eyes fixated onto the exact location of where the jounin was. It was so easy for him that it was all he could do while holding back his amused laughs at the man's pathetic attempts at deception.

Quickly attacking, the young man then whipped out his right arm to the side, the dull sounds of metal biting flesh floated to her ears as she turned to see three other Kosui ninjas fall to the forest floor. Their blank eyes telling what had happened to them, the single kunai sticking out of their heads helped tell how they were killed.

With a hop, the young man dodged a small batch of shurikens. Landing off the side gracefully as he once again grinned at the Kosui jounin. "You're an amusing guy… throwing all this pointy things at me… should I throw something in return?"

There was a small snicker as the jounin leaped from the tree and out into the open air. The jounin's arms were crossed before his face as he began to move, his hands blurring in a chain of seals. Then, lashing his arms forward, he threw out a haze of shurikens. "Shuriken Mizu Bushin no jutsu!" The man roared out, followed by the sounds of over a hundred objects hummed in the air.

With a viscous smile, the young man quickly threw out one small kunai. Then performing a string of seals of his own, he announced his technique in triumph. "Seikitai Tsubasa Kunai! Astral Body Wing Kunai"

The young second watched in disbelief as the single kunai passed through the haze of shurikens slowing them down midair before it began to drag them after itself for a short distance before they bursted into small pocket of water.

Seeing as how his attack failed and a counter attack was coming, the jounin's eyes widened as he reacted, as he performed seals in rapid succession. "Hanran Aoiro Shouheki! Overflowing Blue Barrier" The jounin yelled as he created a single thirty-centimeter wide shield of water centered on his outstretched palm. At an inch thick, it was a jutsu that had saved his life many times.

The second frowned as she wondered what would happen after the kunai was stopped. After all she knew for a fact that that technique was equal to thirty-centimeters of solid steel… it was a hard jutsu to pull off, though not difficult, it just required lots of concentration to pull it off with no major supply of water near by…

The kunai met the water barriers, seeming to halt for a brief moment before it ripped through the jounin's shield and continued through the jounin's hand and chest, as it flew into the skyline of leaves. A trail of blood followed the kunai briefly, before gravity took hold and brought it, body and all, back down to earth.

The second found her breaths becoming shorter and haggard as the moments passed and the air seemed still, punctured by a few sounds of screams, explosion and the strikes of metal on metal.

Her eyes became drowsy and she suddenly found herself falling forward. She wanted to put out her arms to brace her fall but she couldn't muster the strength to move them… what was happening to her…

Yet, before she fell face first onto the ground, strong arms embraced her body and she found herself carefully lifted into a pair of warm arms that rustled while she was being lifted up. Knowing full well that she was in good hands, she allowed herself to begin to fall into slumber as she felt relief as something prickly was removed from her front, then she felt herself being carefully moved somewhere else.

Before her green eyes closed in sleep, she saw the aftermath of the battle. The small area was slightly scorched and marked. The fire that was burning was put out, a few wisps of smokes curling from the dead logs and branches. Death hung in the air.

Her final view was that of over a dozen bodies scattered around the clearing. They didn't move but were easy to identify. Twelve skilled ninjas killed by a single man. Sleep claimed her then, and she felt as though she had said a word… a name… but she wasn't sure… all that mattered was the gentle sleep that rasped against her mind.

Looking down at the young pinked hair woman now settled on his right shoulder, he thought that he had heard faint words reaching his ears. It sounded as though she had stated his name… a name that meant one thing to her and another to him…

'Naruto'

It was a name that she said again before she nodded off, muttered so softly and with gentle longing…

With a frown, he picked up the young woman's comrade and began his journey back to the village he had abandoned so long ago… No. It was a village that had abandoned him. He no longer had any feelings for that hellhole. He was now different from the boy they knew all so long ago, so very, very different.

Taking a small breath, he felt weary. The fight was enjoyable but it wasn't anything remarkable. There were a few special jounins here and there with two handfuls of pathetic chunnins. It seemed as though his days were only filled with idiots trying to fight and kill him.

Taking the first step towards Konoha village, Naruto sighed as his mind settled again on the woman on his right shoulder. She was someone he knew so long ago. The young man on his left, however, was someone he didn't recognized and he couldn't have cared less if it was the young woman's lover…. But…

But… even after all this time… Naruto sighed as he still felt the same. Those feelings that the young woman with pink hair, who was sleeping so snugly on his right shoulder, still deserved the best, those feelings had not changed. Which also currently mean that she belonged back at her home village.

"Why can't I get over you… Haruno Sakura…" the young man stated sadly as he continued his journey through the night and into the unyielding darkness. There was more to him then the shadows of the night air, and they would continue to plague him as there was but one salvation. It was a desire that could only be realized by passing through the darkness.

(" ) ( " ) ( ") Author's Corner!

Hi Hi! If your wondering why the heck I released another series. Well this is a side project that most likely will be updated a lot more often then any of my main fics, so this is actually meant to let you know that I am still alive and allows you to read something!

Bruised Or Healed by SpiritGoddess Was the inspiration for this and I have no clue why.. It just gave me some inspiration and I did have a few extra ideas laying around... so here it it is!

SpiritGoddess This Prologue is Dedicated to you!

Does this matter to anyone at all? Nope. This fic is just here so that I can let loose a few stray ideas and whatnot. . I Never ever know what to put into these things. So I guess that's all I am going to have here P

Lates peoples, I chat to you in the next chapter! Or update of this Chapter!

Update: Well I feel that I have changed this prologue for the better and can now rest more easily now that I have touched up this once poor excuse for a chapter. I basically doubled the size of this sucker, adding lots of extra and more thorough paragraphs to describe the story more. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did!


	2. Chapter 01: Demon Saint of Demon Eye

RedMoon

Naruto Fanfiction

By Perfect Psionic Soldier

_Seven Stars Sing_

_Seven Stars Shine_

_Upon The Endless Night_

_Shadow Will Bloom_

_From Darkness Of Heart_

_Through The Grace Of Light_

_The One True Sun Will Appear_

_Under The Sun_

_Above The Shadows_

_He Will Follow_

_He Shall Bask In The Light of Glory_

_Dredge Within The Cloak of Infamy_

_He Shall Walk Through_

_Day_

_Night_

_Sing His Praise_

_Upon Deaf Ears_

_He Shall Watch The Endless Skies_

_Track The Formless Clouds_

_Watch_

_Listen_

_For The Single Moment_

_In A Rain Of Pink Petals_

_Under A_

_Under The_

_RedMoon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the original creations in this fic.

-Chapter One-

Demon Saint of Demon Eye

The night sky faded as while the edges of dawn approached and everything began to bask under this night sky, all that which was under its embrace. The night did not discriminate those that it shrouded, only caressed with shadows and playfully touched with its cool evening breezes. Yet the sun would pierce through this veil, forcing all to reveal themselves under its brilliant light.

Soon people would begin their daily lives. He knew they would for it never changed. They would then begin to walk through their streets and continue to live their hopeful dreams as they streak through life. Moving across a great sky, streaking as a falling star, it was beautiful but always destined to end in a dramatic fashion.

A single figure stood atop a mountain. It was this large mountain that held the faces of the four previous leaders of Konoha Village. Their stern gazes looking over the leaf, their expression protective and proud. A fifth face was being currently carved in, though it didn't resemble the fifth yet, there was no doubt that it would do her honor. Or at least it had better lest they incur the fifth's wrath.

Looking down at this peaceful village, he thought back to his younger days. Days that were once filled with emotion had vanished, now those feelings were long past. This was once his one and only home. A place that he could have called his own, but here and now, it was simply another place to him. One that did know of his past but was ignorant to his true powers. Even his hatred of this land had dwindled to nothingness.

Yet the youthful figure seemed to sigh with the passing wind as he overlooked the ever-bustling village. He stood silently and wondered briefly at how many new stars began their bright fall into the breath of the world. How many would crumble before their time and how many have already vanished in the intangible flow of destiny. For all men were born with a purpose. It was simply up to them to fulfill it.

With a slight grin, he turned around lazily. The two bodies draped across his shoulder stirring slightly with his gentle movements. It always began like this. To every hidden village he had visited they would always come. It was rather heartwarming to know that they cared about their own people, but he stilled wished for variety.

"You might as well show yourselves." The figure stated in amusement. "I already sense all three… wait. Five of you."

A single person seemed to liquefy from the ground, mud spluttering upwards, forming a shape of a man before it began to solidify and became a shinobi. The clone's eyes bore hatred in his gaze as he seemingly looked down on the man before him.

"You taunt fate well by returning. Traitor." The mud clone stated coolly, smirking at some hidden joke as it slowly reached for a few kunai.

Yet before the clone could even react, the young man had crushed the clone with a swift and devastating axel kick. There was no chance as the mud clone was destroyed in the downward kick that crushed it into the ground, dispersing whatever chakra was sustaining it.

"I am not amused." The young man stated solemnly. "Either you pay attention or I make you listen. I ask for the attention of the Fifth Hokage. I suggest you comply, as I doubt any of you could defeat me here and now. Even with the handicap of these two shinobis."

"Uzumaki Naruto, you should have stayed away from this village!" one of the five called out in blind anger and carefully shifted his weight, preparing to fend off the traitor.

"Then. Make. Me. Leave." Naruto stated in calm rage as he focused his attention to the hidden speaker, revealing were the person was hiding. Then he pointedly looked at were the other four were hiding. It was foolish for them to believe they had any advantage over him.

Seeing as how they were discovered. The five people stepped out of their hiding locations. It seemed that the rumors of the former leaf genin were true. That he was above and far beyond what he once was. But he could not have been that strong. Unless the Kyubi had taken over, then it would have been a major problem.

"Surrender! You cannot defeat all of us!" another yelled. The yeller then froze as Naruto focused his gaze on the loud chunin. There was no warmth in that single gaze. He had no love for leaf shinobi at all. To him, they were merely annoyances that despised him and he returned the favor with equal if not greater force.

Grinning, Naruto quickly charged forward, the world slowing down before him as he moved. Flying into the face of the farthest standing person, Naruto began by slamming his head up into the person's chin before the man could properly react. The victim eye's glazed over as he flew a meter back before landing unconsciously with a thump.

Then twisting around to dodge a few thrown weapons while two others closed in, Naruto then simply stood in a relaxed as he simply lashed out with a an attack. He simply kicked the wind out of both opponents as soon as they reached him. It was rather sad that trained shinobi were so effortlessly struck. The two fell to their knees as a slight tear beaded one of their eyes. It was obvious that they were absolutely no challenge to the former genin.

"Funny chuunins. At your level cannot match my speed, or my skill. How about we all wait patiently for the fifth to get here, eh?" Naruto stated with a slight yawn. But he raised his eye left eyebrow as he looked to the closest boulders. "Or those other interesting people could join in. They seem to be more amusing then you."

With the final words hanging in the air, four masked ANBUs gracefully leapt from the top of the boulder and landed beside the other standing three chuunins.

"Why did you return? Fox Demon?" one of the masked ANBU questioned with contempt. With a sign, the eyebrow went down and Naruto couldn't but help feel annoyed. Did these hidden leaf ever say anything other then cliché lines? Honestly, a few original demands would have added a lot of variety in these meetings.

Gently placing the bodies onto the soft ground. After making sure they were all right Naruto slowly straightened out and with a malicious grin, began the action by lightly jogging towards the speaking ANBU.

He started slowly with the speaker. Simple jabs and a few kicks pocked his playing while the ANBU fought simply dodged and studied him. Then he began to quickly pick up the pace, his simple attacks gaining speed with every strike. Using nothing but basic taijustsu, Naruto began to overwhelm his opponent. A punch here, a kick there, it was all basic moves but their precision and speed were unmatched. It was all the ANBU could to simply defend.

Backing off quickly, the ANBU then began to attempt a few gen and nin jutsus, his hands flying in sets of seals, but they seemed to fall short as Naruto brushed them off or avoided them smoothly as he continued to slip past the ANBU's guard.

Then after a few short moves, the overbearing contempt of the speaker was blown away and replaced with pain and fear. It was over in a moment as suddenly the ANBU stuttered backwards. Clutching at broken bones and bruised flesh, the ANBU looked up at the frowning face of a demonic human and shivered in pure fear. This was not the expected outcome at all.

"Why? Because one of your leaf asked me to, that's why." Naruto stated as he began to turn around. "I brought them here out of amusement. Nothing more. And you don't amuse me at all. Don't force my hand with your inferior skills."

One of the other ANBU, the ANBU captain, said nothing as everything the young man did was recorded and stored away for later use. The fact that Naruto was overwhelmingly skilled was anything but solid proof that he had changed between his departure from the leaf and his current return. The chances of his merging with Kyubi as some rumors stated seem to have validity here.

To be able to defeat a ANBU using nothing but taijutsu and coming out unscathed and to do it so effortlessly meant that Naruto was at least a 'A' ranked missing-nin. That was the best-case scenario for the leaf and the worst was a another Orochimaru or Itachi. He proved what the rumors were stating, which also meant that many of the wilder stories and myths surrounding him might have some truth to them.

The ANBU captain then stepped forward and raised a hand, showing his position as the leader, forcing the other ANBU members to restrain themselves, as there was no further need for violence, yet. If Naruto had come with peaceful intentions, then there was no need to risk their lives. The obvious prowess of the missing-nin's skill was proof enough that it would be a waste of energy to attack him head on right now… but if Naruto proved to have harmful intentions, then their lives did not matter, only the good of the village held true. But the captain truly did contemplate on how much they could effectively do against such a man.

"Why have you returned? Uzumaki Naruto?" The captain asked respectfully, as the injured ANBU proved, disrespect seemed to be ill favored with the young man. The fact that he didn't want his bones broken also helped a bit.

Turning his head, Naruto looked to the ANBU captain for a few moments before he returned his gaze to the slow rising sun. He had a slight wistful look in his good eye as he stared at the dawning light.

"Uzumaki disappeared long ago… Only Naruto is left…" Naruto stated with a crooked grin as he slowly turned to face the captain. "I am a free, bound by nothing but my own whims and wishes." He finished as he fingered the leaf icon at his neck. "This collar is the proof that the only one who can tame me, is myself."

The captain said nothing as he simply nodded. Unsure of what to say in return, he instead simply acknowledged the youth's words. All he had to do now was discourage violence and maintain the peace. This man was to be treated with the utmost respect as nothing less would be accepted.

"The Fifth has been summoned. She should be here within a few moments." The captain stated aloud, notifying Naruto so that he would be prepared for the coming of the First Hokage's granddaughter. It wouldn't do for him to be surprised and be put into a bad mood. And the fifth was always very moody when it came to this particular man.

"If one of you is a medical ninja, then you should attend to those two over there. If you harm them…" Naruto finished with a frown, his message clear through his unspoken words. He didn't drag them all the way here to get them killed.

With a slight nod, the ANBU captain gave a permissive nod of his head for the medic specialist to treat the wounded leaf chuunins. Haruno Sakura and Dieski Runmaru. He had seen their faces as Naruto set them down gently on the ground and instantly recognized who they were. That meant that their mission was either botched or completed since all ANBU were told to look out for them and for their pursuers.

"How has the village faired, in these few passing years?" Naruto questioned the captain as he sat down on the closest knee high rock. Turning his head so that he could look at the village, he idly wondered what had happened during his absence before looking back at the captain.

Blinking, the captain felt a slight chill as Naruto focused his demon eye on him. Though the blank, almost featureless right eye had no special properties… it was the way that Naruto carried himself and the way he focused his eye coupled with his almost unrivaled skills and strengths, gave way to the stories of the Demon Saint.

Stories of his almost impossible feats and unparalleled justsus circulated among the strong and weak. It was said that no one who displeased him lived without reason. The reasons why his man was still alive was obviously because of the fifth. This man still respected the fifth enough so that he would no kill any of the leaf, massive injuries however were a moot point.

Though there were many stories and rumors about this single man, three things remained constant. The first was that the man was undefeated, forever roaming free and unhindered as it was said that there was no being on this earth that could rival him. Though there were stories of the strongest of the missing nins searching him out.

The second was the collar that he wore at his neck. The nine symmetrical slashes through a famous hidden village emblem, which was stated would gleam ominously during a full moon represent the man's undaunted and feral spirit. It was said that this man would wipe out a village if they so much as touched his shadow during an afternoon sky…

The third thing was perhaps the most famous of the three facts. His Demon Eye that earned him the nickname of Demon Saint. He was considered a Saint because of his simplistic superiority in the fields of combat and assassination. His right eye, however, gave way to the Demon half of his name. With the almost pure white eyes, one could, if they took a good look, would fine a faintest touch of coloration.

What color it was, was currently unknown, it was rumored that the color would be like his left, eye, a clear lagoon blue… but no one was sure was quite sure since no one was foolish enough to stare at it long enough. After all, disrespect seemed to equal death with him. It was a problem that most likely stemmed from possibly the Kyubi, his child hood or a combination of both.

The Demon Eye itself was said to glow during heightened emotions and during the full moon. One said that during those moments, even those who saw it briefly would remember that eye until their dying day. It was stated that once you locked eyes with him, your life was forfeit to his designs. Your life or death was based on his whim and wishes… those who he wanted dead, did not live long…

The ANBU captain wasn't sure if the rumors were at all true, but he felt the force behind the young man's gaze, and it made him shiver. Behind his one good eye was an impenetrable wall that he doubted he could ever penetrate. The man's demon eye didn't help either, as it seemed to drill into his own gaze and seemingly suppress his own will.

Thinking on the eye, the captain reviewed the bits of the story behind it… it had happened during that single night… that night so long ago when Naruto was still but a simple genin who had incredible potential but was hated and despised by all the adults because of what had happened in the past. It was a past that sealed the fate of the child to a cold and hard life. It was a wonder that the boy didn't leave earlier.

He himself was there to witness what had happened during that… incident. That moment when everything changed for but a brief moment in time… when a young boy vanished and in from the ashes of that fallen youth arose the unsuppressed strength of a legend that haunted the leaf to this day.

Taking a deep soundless breath, the captain brushed away the thoughts of the past momentarily as the Fifth made her entrance. It was nothing dramatic or such. She simply walked up to the small gathering people and stopped, carefully taking in every detail in a blink of an eye.

Her escorts also stopped beside her.

The ANBU captain stared in slight awe and respect at those who stood beside the Fifth. After all, not everyone was able to see these great shinobi gathered to greet a man.

To her left were the Prideful Green Beast, Maito Gai and his eternal rival, Copy Cat Hotake Kakashi. To the Fifth's right was one of the legendary three, Jiraiya-sama and the Fifth's most trusted aid, Shizune. Behind the fifth were two people who were among current strongest elite chuunins, Hyuuga Neji and Uchia Sasuke.

Unsure of what to do next, the Anbu captain simply staid still until further orders from the Hokage were given, as undoubtedly, she had already known who he was. She was an amazing hokage like that, just like how the third was.

"Naruto!" the fifth practically shouted out loud. All those present tensed as they waited for the outcome. Tsunade then walked gravely over and gave the young man a bone-crushing hug, which ended in a rather profound and dramatically loud slap to the head. Her face demonic as she uttered her next few words… "Why. Didn't. You. Ever. Write."

Wincing under the deadly glare… Naruto couldn't help but smile. Even after what had happened during the past, even after that single incident… Naruto knew that he still had the Hokage on his side. She knew what had happened and had forgiven him, even apologized. But it was too late, that single night so long ago was irreversible. But her love and care didn't hurt at all. After all, she was the reason that he still hadn't killed a shinobi of leaf since then.

Still, it was good to know that someone out there still worried after him. Since that day it seemed as though he had gained an older sister, one who did truly care for him like family even though they weren't related by blood. The fact that she had adopted him didn't hurt either.

"I forgot." Naruto replied blandly, which earned him another smack to the head.

Tsunade glared at the youth before her for a few moments before her face melted into a helpless smile. "Whatever. I bet you don't forget to eat ramen every chance you get."

Being a brilliant shinobi and unparallel assassin, Naruto decided not to reply to her last comment.

With a happy and full smile, the fifth Hokage of Konoha Village, in a dramatic fashion thanked him for his assistance and offered him hospitality to stay and rest. Her real undertone however, suggested that if he declined then he would die a horribly painful and slow death as she ripped out their bones and shoved them in not so nice places.

Naruto of course, naturally accepted. Besides, he was getting hungry.

Turning around to Jiraiya, Tsunade went over and whispered a few short sentences into his hear. Nodding, Jiraiya then motioned for Gai and Kakashi to follow him and with that, they vanished back to the direction Naruto had come from.

Watching them leave, Naruto couldn't help but grin in amusement as he found himself guessing on whether they went to check for pursuers or to ensure the safety of Konoha Village or it could have been some sort of useless mission.

The Anbu and chuunins then were allowed to leave. Neji and Sasuke lingered for a few moments longer, their eyes brimming with slight anger and awe as they kept their gaze on their former comrade. But they had their own responsibilities and under the glare of the fifth, left.

With that, the meeting was dispersed as Naruto found himself once again carrying the two unconscious chuunins. Not that it really mattered to him if he carried them or not and with Tsunade, headed to the hospital to assure the survival of the two injured chuunins.

Entering a village that he had long since left, Naruto found it odd as his first step into the village brought him memories of older days and countless missions that required him to leave, yet… yet he always returned. Was this his curse? To always end up back here? Would he always be returning to this forsaken place?

Grinning, Naruto continued in prideful strides as he walked alongside the fifth Hokage, ignoring the pointless stares of the general populace as they continued to the hospital. Though he didn't like the people, the place itself was cheerful.

To Naruto, it felt as though he had finally come home after a long journey… he would have headed to his home… but memories of the past washed through him, crushing most of the joy under sorrow. With a small sigh Naruto let his grin evaporate.

With new eyes, Naruto once again looked at the village. It seemed dimmer and he found a growing dislike of the staring people. Many he realized, stared at him with open contempt. It seemed that he was still remembered. Then he had a brilliant idea.

Glaring back at those who dared look down on him, the people trembled and their gazes fell downwards, fear and self shame written across their faces. His smile returning, Naruto found that maybe Konoha wasn't such a bad place after all.

Even here, the legend of the Demon Saint had touched their minds. The single Demon Eye that he alone possessed told of who he was, and what he did to those he disliked. The fact that they knew who he was helped solidify the rumors into something more permanent.

With a glowing smile, Naruto found that he could confront the people with their gazes as he continued onwards. His eye was full of amusement as he gazed around, daring any to challenge his existence as they all once did, when he was younger… weaker… more trusting. The tables had turned since those days of yore.

All this Tsunade watched on with a sad expression adorning her face. She knew what was going on through his mind, or at least she hoped she did. He had changed since she saw him last. Vowing to herself, she would talk to him later about this if only for the safety of the village. As the Hokage and as an older sister, she had to know.

Walking ahead, head held high, an amused grin plastered across his face, Naruto felt content. He never knew that returning to the village could lift his spirits so easily.

Here and now, he existed and walking through the village and as he stood before the hospital, Naruto's smile widened as something within him glowed. Something serene.

Days of the past that he looked fondly upon suddenly surfaced with clarity. They were the brightest days in his life. Then once again, he felt as he did those many years ago.

He was home.

(" ) ( " ) ( ") Author's Corner! Chapter 01 is released!

Huzzah!

Well this was simply here to fill in gaps between stories as I like to add tidbits in the overall scheme of things. As you may or may not have guessed, there will hopefully be some, I repeat, some romance in this puppy as I test my skills in the area.

My skills of course will be poor but I hope it turns out well as I let Naruto loose onto the general female populace.

Chapter 02 is going to come out at some point but please remember, though these will most likely come out quicker then my mainstream fics, this isn't my main fic and as such, will contain pointless stupidity and such.

Got nothing else to write about. so.

Bie Bye!

Update: Fixed up the shoddy fight scene so its more up to par of what I usually write. More fillings within paragraphs and added more background to this story. Well, 2 down and 3 to go P Enjoy


	3. Chapter 02: Season of Sakura

RedMoon

Naruto Fanfiction

By Perfect Psionic Soldier

_Through Many Forms_

_In Rhythmic Beats_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_From The Endless Skies_

_To The Untouchable Stars_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_Through The Depth Of Heart_

_Stronger Then Will Of Soul_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_Greater Then Hate_

_Stronger Then Death_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_More Passionate Then Life_

_More Encompassing Then Forgiveness_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_Throughout The Void_

_Its Song Everlasting_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_Spoken From The Lips Of None_

_Heard Through the Silence_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_So Quick To Hear_

_So Hard To Say_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_Four Letters_

_A Single Word_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_With More Power Then All_

_It Shines Brightly_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_A Song With Only Four Words_

_A Single Syllable_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_Containing With It_

_The Power To_

_Change History_

_To Alter Life_

_Turn Darkness Into Light_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_Four Letters_

_A Single Word_

_A Strange Word_

_It Sings Its Eternal Song_

_A Song _

_Of_

_L_

_O_

_V_

_E_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the original creations in this fic.

-Chapter Two-

Season of Sakura

Tucking in the soft white blanket around her shoulders, Naruto stood and studied the person before him as he straightened. The late afternoon sun filtering through the half opened window presented a golden glow that basked the room with its presence. Looking that the angel before him, he found himself thinking that he was looking at a painting. It was as if the essence of all that was beautiful was condensed into one sleeping figure.

She was a pure vision of loveliness. Her long pink hair was currently all cascading over her left shoulder as she rested on her comforting pillow. Her expression was one of peace, her serene features resting within a moment of sleep. Neither loving nor hating, she simply was there, her eyes rested closed as her soft breathes filled the air.

Raising his right hand, Naruto felt a sudden urge to caress her soft face. A moment. It would only take a moment. And with that, it would ease the lingering pain in his heart. Her pale milk cream skin beckoned him closer to touch, to caress.

Clenching his fist. Naruto frowned to himself as he took a single step backwards.

Instead, he looked out the simple window and stared at the afternoon sky, watching the obscured clouds drift lazily with the winds. There was only one obstruction that obscured the clouds and made them slightly hard to see, but they would be there nonetheless. It wouldn't matter to them if he noticed or not.

What took up most of the window view however was that obstruction. It was a large and ancient beautifully blooming sakura tree. It was so great that it had a sea of petals lazily ruffling with the gentle winds, allowing some of them to be picked off and carried away with the whims of the flowing wind.

It was the season after all. Even after all this time, Naruto still remembered this time of the month. He liked this season best when the cherry blossom trees bloomed. They filled his mind with their visions of loveliness and acceptance.

Looking at the steadfast pink tree, his mind wondered back to times when he was happier, which in turn, brought his attention back to the young woman resting in the bed.

Moving forward, Naruto once again felt the urge to caress her face. Even as he never forgot the love for this season, neither did his heart's affection diminish. It seemed to have grown more then just slightly between the days of old and the moments of now.

Taking in a gentle breath, Naruto released a saddened sigh.

Even after all this time and the single incident of that single night… even what happened between them. He… he had naturally forgiven her, of course. She had done what her emotions had demanded. It was a feeling that he knew all to well… but his body; his body and eye still remembered all to well, of that night…

Closing his right eye as it began to throb painfully against his skull in remembrance. Flashes of pain and memories stabbed at him without care or remorse. He felt the urge to kill… Instead, Naruto simply walked up to the nightstand to his right.

On it was a handful of bouquets of flowers and roses. Cards of well wishes were neatly opened towards her, so that when she awoke she could read them. There was much care here. Even someone like him could almost feel the warmth contained within each word, through each letter, and from each name.

Scanning the cards, Naruto found that he recognized a few of the names. All of the people that he had passed with during the first test to become genin were split into their respected cards. Picking out a simple yet elegant card, Naruto read the names of Kakashi and Sasuke, with well wishes and hopes of a quick recovery.

Smiling, Naruto allowed himself a brief moment to remember those days of old. When he was still leaf and actively bouncing around missions and there were so many meetings between people new and old. Those days were what he considered golden. They were both pleasant memories of joy and happiness yet was completely untouchable... Gently shaking his head, Naruto frowned.

Those days were gone and he could never return to them. No matter as much as he may have wished otherwise, it almost impossible to go back to those days.

Looking down, the tabletop was neatly organized. Flowers were to the rear with the cards facing her. The front end was mainly empty, allowing other visitors to place their gifts. By now, his right eye's suffering had quickly diminishing to a pulsating pain.

Reaching into his cloak, Naruto gently drew out what many would have considered a flawless masterpiece. It was exactly three hundred and thirty three of the softest, brightest and most vibrant hand picked sakura petals that his eyes could find.

The petals were skillfully molded and worked into one another until it was in the perfect shape of a single rose. They were seemingly intertwined with each other, artfully crafted so that there were no impurities within the rose, as it was made up of nothing but pink petals and the feelings of his heart. With each woven and folded piece supporting another, only enhancing the rose to an even higher plane of purity.

It could be handled with some roughness as it was masterfully crafted to last petal. It had no thorns but it was exotically beautiful. He had only made two other before this. This third one was for one person alone as it was meant to be. These roses were to fulfill but a single purpose that both comforted and agitated his soul.

Within this rose, as all the others, he worked and tempered it with the force and purity of his feelings. It contained within each individual petal, an essence of one of his heart and thoughts to the person, making each rose dramatically different.

But like the first two roses, there were more then a single reason for their creation. With this rose that contained his heartfelt emotion, it also marked an existence and an end. A beginning and end to a segment of his life.

As such with the first two, he would leave this segment of his being behind with the person who deserved it. The memories would always exist the rose would always have been there. But it would also mark the end of that path of his self.

With each of these rose, he left a piece of his past to rest in each rose, each petal. These final feelings would do nothing but bring misery, so why keep them? Instead he allowed them to be sealed within a gentle world of dreams and eternal sleep. The emotions themselves would have been happiest that way. Dreaming in eternal remembrance.

Placing the single rose in the center of the small clearing, Naruto then took one last gaze upon the person of the third rose. She seemed lovelier then when he had before he turned his head away as he was able to open his right eye, if only to get a final glance.

Releasing a slight breath, Naruto almost gave into his urge to touch. To feel. His hand extended to do his heart's bidding, before he sealed off another piece of it. It was so temping that his entire body almost trembled.

Retracting the hand, Naruto then simply straightened and turned towards the door. The Fifth was expecting him in her office within the hour and he wanted to see her again.

"Goodbye. Haruno Sakura… chan." Naruto said in a bare whisper. "May my feelings for you never fade and, may we… never meet again."

The words hung in the still air as he simply walked out on silent steps. The door closing in a whisper and the silence was ended with a gentle click of the shutting door.

Though the man had left in silence, his words did not fall onto deaf ears. They had fallen onto the ears of a young woman who, though drowsy with intoxicating sleep and relaxant drugs, had heard the final words and her mind struggled to awake the body.

Unsure of what had transpired, the young woman then gently fell back into deep slumber, as though nothing had happened. Yet deep down, she knew there was a reason why she had woken up, if only for a moment… at the heed of a single voice…

The night air was crisp and clean.

A gentle breeze fluttered through, caressing all that was in its path.

It was in this very moment that she awoke with an almost audible snap.

Looking around the room, she quickly realized that she was in a hospital. The calming milk white color scheme eased her eyes as she peered around herself and her bed. Her body was currently nestled under a warm blanket and she was surprised to find that she was tucked in. Though she didn't know why, she felt as though some one else had done it instead of either her friends or the kind and cheery hospital staff.

Looking up, she felt as though she had heard something. A rustle. It was faint but as she searched around the moonlit room, she found that she couldn't detect anything. Judging by the amount of light pouring into her room from the large windows, she guessed that there was a full moon out tonight. The single sakura tree outside of her room shook elegantly, catching her attention for a moment with its mesmerizing movements.

She recognized that tree, as any Konoha citizen would. It was ancient and colossal. Legend said that this single tree was the oldest in all of fire country, which all other trees sprung from the life and love of its sturdy branches and drifting petals. As such, many people came to this tree during special occasions throughout the seasons.

It was special. The size was only a tiny indication of something grander. It was their tree, unique to the world and thus they regarded it as such. It was old but was still seemingly youthful and elegant and it stood in the winds, its petals cuddled by a passing wind.

She heard it then, the soft voice of the breeze that called to her and she could only obey in answer. Getting up slowly, she felt her body moan slightly as minor wounds cried out at being agitated but were as quickly soothed by the night air. She didn't really want to move. Instead she just wanted to be warm and content, which she was already.

But the crisp air hung in her room while the wind beckoned with a soft voice that filled her mind and ears. It beckoned to her softly, seductively. An inner voice revolted against her body's ache and laziness, ruthlessly crying out in demand and thus, won.

Gently getting out of bed, her bare feet touching cool tiles, she steadied herself as she gingerly got onto her two feet. Her body wobbled slightly under her own weight, but her instincts quickly kicked in, balancing itself as she straightened up.

Taking a deep breath, she instantly found the source of the song within her mind. It demurely sang to her as she walked up to it. Her final memories of a curious stranger that was familiar yet unknown flashed through her mind. A person draped in a cloak.

Her eyes quickly caught the slightly opened window, a small crack that allowed the cool air to seep into her room. She briefly thought about closing it, but quickly decided against it. A kind nurse probably left it open for fresh air. Besides, the night air was addictively calming. She found that she rather liked the feeling of the intense coolness that currently surrounded her body in a almost gentle hug.

Looking down at her attire, she raised an eyebrow as she studied her simple smock. It was little more then a long, white generic hospital nightgown that effortlessly stretched down to her ankles. The style was archaic but she doubted that it really mattered as she since stopped caring about how her toned body looked within the hospital walls.

The next thing to catch her attention was the nightstand, were a small pile of flowers gave off an interesting mix of scents. She bent slightly to inhale and found the smell rather pleasing. Seeing the set of cards next, she quickly browsed through them. There were many cards signed by friends, a set from her family and a few from her admirers! It was such a surprise, her, the once ridiculed child now had admirers!

Grinning, she set the cards down as she reached back to pick up the last card. Her lazy teacher and renowned teammate had singed this card. Rereading the single name that brought a smirk to her face, Sakura couldn't help but smile fondly at the memories of this single person.

During the years that they were teammates, she only had a few dates with him and him alone. They weren't in any way spectacular or such, but to her they meant a lot. This was a person that so many still lusted after. He was cool, strong and handsome. Yet he had singled her out and allowed her the grace to date with him. The arrogant jackass.

However, as time passed, her flaring passion for him began to dwindle down as she saw him more and more as a trusted brother then a reliable boyfriend. The many close calls that their small team had and survived gave her awe at how far she had come since her youth. Having crushes were nice and all, but being able to kick ass was better.

That and since they were almost siblings she teased him a lot since he was still as stoic and self-important when they were younger. Girls nowadays seem to latch onto that kind of personality, though she no longer saw any real reason as to why. It usually wasn't worth the effort that she had to put into get simple attention from the guy…

Setting the card down, she suddenly had a small fit of depression creep up on her.

Her small team... a group that she had disliked during those days. Only to have it vanish in order for her to realized how much it had meant to her. They were once a team of four. A teacher, her perfect man, a loud boy and herself…

They were four until that night, under the full moon when they were forced to part. It was a night of fire, pain and piercing screams. It was a night that still haunted her.

Her hand shook slightly as she gripped the edge of the nightstand, remorse racking her body. She was responsible for the team's break up. No matter what others said since he had trusted her. Had always trusted her.

However, during that night, that she fell victim to her emotions and…

And…

A single tear formed, beading on the edges of her eyes as she tried in vain to blink them away as they stung and clawed at her eyes. She wouldn't cry! She wouldn't!

The tear then grew and under its own weight began to fall down her face, creating a streak that flew downwards like a falling star. A moist trail left in its wake.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she then tried to hold them within, but they were not so simply stopped. It would have been simpler to fight all the hokages, at once.

First one. Then two. Thrice… more and more they began to form as she began to cry. The nigh crystal tears that seemed to fall from heaven flowed down her face in a torrent as a barricade of repressed anguish shattered.

'Why! Why did it have to happen!' she silently cried aloud, the words garbed by sobs and gasps of air. Her taut arms shook in remorse while her hands held the nightstand in a death grip, the pain a comforting companion.

Yet there were no answers. Only the gentle voice of the wind responded. As tears continued slide down her face, they then began to fall, a few tears smashing into the table, creating almost silent sounds as other tears followed. Then, a few fell softly and soundlessly without the sound of it splattering against the aged and polished wood.

Her trained ears picked up the sounds of her tears hitting the nightstand, but when more then a few softly disappeared, her quick mind instantly picked it up. Blinking as her mind reacted to something, anything but the memories, she opened her eyes and looked down below her.

Between splatters of salty tears stood a radiant pink rose. Her tears on the delicate petals vanished and in their place were centered dewdrops on a perfect pink rose.

Gingerly picking up the flower, she was startled by its softness. It wasn't a regular rose as it gave way beneath her fingers yet resisted the gentle force she pushed against it.

Why hadn't she noticed this sooner? Was she that injured from her last mission?

Bringing it up to her nose, she inhaled. The soft and sweet scent bloomed within her nose and coursed into her lungs, making her eyes widen as she brought it before the moonlight to study. The scent was working on her, making her feel warm inside. It was warmth she rarely felt except when she was around the people she cared for.

Looking at the intricate flower, she slowly released that it wasn't a true rose, but a rose made up of sakura petals! In awe, she couldn't but help study the piece of art.

Running her left thumb over the petals and stem, she stood in amazement at this thing of perfection. It was like a dream that slumbered within the gentle clasp of her hands, firm but soft, imaginary yet real.

Just looking at it under the moonlight told her of the great difficulty in creating such an item. She knew that things like this must have taken time and lots of raw effort. Then thinking through her list of potential crafters, she drew a blank. There was no one she knew who could create such an item. Meaning that this wasn't from Konoha.

But who could have gotten such a thing? Before her mind could wander, the wind once again sang to her, forcing the curtains around the open window flutter briefly, sending in cool air that made her skin tingle.

Looking away from the rose, she took a deep breath as she suddenly realized that she was tired. She wasn't anywhere near fully recovered yet and the crying didn't help at all. Although she did feel a bit better about the fact that she let it all out.

Holding the rose to her chest she began to walk to the window to see what kind of breeze was outside. After all, it had been singing to her for a small while now. The least she could do was pay it respect and see what it was doing during the night.

Standing before the window, she gazed out onto the ancient sakura tree that dominated the center of the courtyard. If she remembered correctly, this tree towered over the hospital from behind, placing her in the rear quarters and looking down, she realized that she was a good three stories up, yet this was only halfway up the tree.

As another wind breezed pass, she frowned slightly. It was unusual for the village to get this much wind during the night, but then something caught her eye and her heart fluttered a bit. Cursing herself over a small bout of something… something that got her stomach in a knot as he centered her gaze above the tree.

A figure was standing at the tip of the tree. A cloak fluttering in the wind and under the moonlit night, it all looked so striking. It was a dramatic moment and she couldn't help but think of a story she mom had read to her so long ago.

The story was simple. About a young girl who saw her a boy atop a tree, they were once childhood friends yet she had forced him away and when he returned, he was no longer the boy she once knew. He was now a man who had a cold heart.

Yet the she had realized her feelings towards him too late. Instead, she chipped at his cold heart and bound herself to his destiny. With a mighty vow, she stated that she would follow him to the ends of the earth and back.

He then went on a long and trying journey and she followed, keeping at his side no matter the weather or the terrain. Collapsing from a fever, she simply got up and continued to follow. Then on the fifth day of her fever, she fell and fainted before she had even landed.

Catching her in his strong arms, she awoke briefly to apologize and once again declare her love for him. Weeping as the walls he had built shattered, he nursed her back to health and it was said that to this day, they wander the earth, searching the world, hand in hand, bound through a unified heart and soul.

Smiling at the memories of childhood stories, she wondered how she would have fit into that scene. The only person she had ever drove away was… Naruto… and they did know each other when they were younger after all they were in the same class in the academy for a year.

'Some Prince He Was! Sasuke Was Much Cooler!' her inner voice proclaimed with a dramatic punch into the air. Grinning slightly at the thought, she was amused at her own imagination and her inner voice's proclamation.

Then the figure moved. Stretching out a right arm, the person then opened the hand and as a breezed pass by and in an untold amount, sakura petals glided off the plam and onto the passing wind in an ever changing patterns.

Moving towards her, the person turned their head left tracking the flying pink petals, revealing the serene face of a young man she knew. He was regal and under the illumination of the moon, his right eye seemed to faintly glow.

It was under this moonlit night that her eyes widened as she stifled a gasp. She knew him. Before her was a person that she hadn't seen since that night… but as she studied the face, a foggy memory passed through her.

It was dark as she desperately moved towards the orange fire. Shinobis were tailing her, and she was got injured. She remembered! And after a short scuffle she remembered being carried away and seeing her stalkers dead.

Did he bring her back? Did he answer her plea… did he do it for the village… or for her…

"Did you do it for me… Naruto?" she asked silently under her breath, a small part of her daring to hope for something she didn't know that she so desperately wanted. Yet, as though in answer, the young man turned his gaze downwards and she found herself paralyzed by the intense gaze of his faint glowing eye. But she felt no fear.

She instantly found her gaze locked onto his for the scantest of moments before he simply turned away. She saw his back for all of two heartbeats before another wind glided by, making his cloak flutter and then he vanished.

The wind then died down, the flying petals then began to gracefully fall onto the earth below, no longer touched by the wind. She suddenly noticed it then, after a moment of silence, that the song that had been whispering to her had also disappeared…

Holding the rose before her nose, she once again took in a sweet breath. She didn't know why, or how. But she knew. She knew that it was someone who had known her in order as they made this rose…

It was the person who once chased after her and proclaimed his feelings for her almost every time they met. Yet she had driven him away and still he cared. It was he, Uzumaki Naruto who made this rose for her, despite all that had happened before. Despise that night which she loathed with passion, if she could only apologize to him.

She knew it deep down in her heart and her inner voice agreed with a blush. That It was this man who saved her, who still hopefully cared for her. He still seemed to care enough to forgive her and give her something.

It was this man… this man who had within a glance gave her a seed of hope as it began nurturing within her heart. It would bloom, she knew, into a flower that would never wilt and withstand everything that fate had offer. She would force her way into his life, she thought with a grin. Nothing was going to stop her!

Holding the rose to her chest, she felt a blush creep onto her face. It was this man, who she never really noticed until it was too late. He was someone who with one look, one moment stole the attention of more then both her minds.

The blush deepened as her inner voice screamed out the obvious. "He stole our Heart! Time for a comeback! Two hit combo! Lets go get him!"

She smiled then, her face red from embarrassment.

For the second time in her life, she found herself feeling something for another person man. This was a stronger flame then what she had with her former crush. This was something far more then she could have ever hoped or dreamed about.

Closing her eyes, she then succumbed to the feeling. She allowed herself to embrace the feeling that she had only once felt before. For a man she neither completely trusted nor even acknowledged.

With a shy intake of breath, she discovered with absolute shock that she, for the second time in her life… that she, Haruno Sakura, was in love…

(" ) ( " ) ( ") Author's Corner!

OMG! An Upadate! What is this?

Itsa Miracle!

Well this story was a trying effort into the "Romance" style writing and I hope I did ok. I never tried it but I am actually a sucker for these styles of stories. So here it is!

Perfect Psionic Soldier's first feeble attempt at something sappy and hopefully well written.

I had to redo some parts of this but I am actually rather pleased with myself on how this was completed cause if I stuck with my original plan this would have A) been longer and B) not as good as it should be.

Usual stuff in this paragraph. If u like my stuff and want to email me or so, I live at. donate candy! Lots and lots of candy! Love works too! I can't get enough of that! Well. I don't get any of that. so Any Love will do!

Until next time, fare well! Vanishes under a rain of cherry blossoms

Chapter 02 Version 1.01 (Still needs another good edit)

Update: Well I added more mushiness and love love things to this chap in my still bungling attempt at romance… I sooo need more practice… I was able to keep a lot of the paragraphs the same, Anyways, enjoy what I have added!


	4. Chapter 03: Memories of Sakura

RedMoon

Naruto Fanfiction

By Perfect Psionic Soldier

_Dreams_

_Growing_

_Fading_

_Forgotten_

_Under A Moon_

_Bathed In Shades Of White_

_One May Say Dreams_

_Come True_

_But As Dreams Grow_

_They Also Begin To Fade_

_Until A Moment_

_When All Seems Right_

_They Are Simply Forgotten_

_So_

_Begins_

_New_

_Dreams_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the original creations in this fic.

-Chapter Three-

Memories of Sakura

There was beauty under the open night skies as the sun began to set. The warm rays of the vanishing star caressed the land as it began to sink in the ever-present horizon that was always just a touch to faraway to grab.

Sitting on top of a tree, Naruto gazed at the vanishing tail of the setting sun. He had seen this picture so many times in his travels, the vanishing orb of bright red as it receded into the horizon, leaving only darkness in its wake…

But the scenery was ever constantly changing. Shifting with the seasons.

Here it was currently a backdrop of a vast forest; there it was a desert, a jungle, and an endless ocean of blue… He was constantly moving from place to place, fulfilling jobs and simply traveling in need in order to continue his searches.

It was this need that kept him alive since that single night. It was his final dream. To reach that place were he was allowed to exist… With a shake of his head, Naruto blinked away the thoughts as he gazed down to the sun once again as the last ray of sunlight left the forest, allowing the shadows to reclaim the world.

Night was beginning to settle and looking up into the open skies, he thought back to the events of the day as he usually did. Thinking back his only real memory from the day other then when he had visited his former team member in the hospital was when he visited his honored sister, the Fifth Hokage of leaf.

Naruto silently made his way to the Konoha Shinobi Office to meet with the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden Among the Leaves. He had spent the morning crafting that single rose and as such didn't want to be bothered then. He preferred to be left in seclusion as he crafted Sakura's Rose.

Blinking, Naruto watched as a particularly fast cloud skidding overhead. He had been wandering for a third of his life now. Learnt many things during his travels, after that night. He had acquired and mastered skills that both revealed the beauty of life and the coldness of existence.

The rose was but one of a few skills he had learnt and perfected, which in its own way, rivaled those of his greatest assassination techniques. The difficulty was no less, in fact the rose was one of the hardest skills he had ever mastered, and even then, crafting one took hours of concentration.

However, the rose, though difficult, was something he held as great personal pride. It represented something other then death, and to him, it meant a form of peace that he could now only briefly touch and feel. Fleeting dreams and feelings that were still slowly, painfully fading with each passing day.

Standing in front of a pair sturdy wooden door with leaf designs engraved in the ancient oak. Blinking, Naruto took a simple breath as he began to open the door. He had breezed by the front desk lady, and since she knew who he was, she said nothing but had instead simply glared at him. He glared in return and smirked as she looked away in fear.

The door gracefully opened inwards revealing a spacious area. The wooden walls were filled with scrolls that stated odd and profound statements and sayings. They were to help the hokage of leaf concentrate on matters at hand and helped direct them towards the peaceful and great future of the village.

The center of the room was bare and at the other end sat a desk, were the fifth was currently sitting, her head bowed before a series of scrolls which she was quickly scanning through. She didn't look that happy doing her work, he noted with a smile.

"Your late Naruto." She stated solemnly without moving an inch. She didn't sound happy either. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been missing for over ten years that helped put the extra little bite to her words.

Shrugging, Naruto let out loose and relaxed smile. "Yea, but not by much. I was busy making a rose. You know how those things can take time."

Raising her head at Naruto's final words, Tsunade couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "A third one?" She had seen only one, the one meant for an important person that he wasn't able to protect. It was a thing of great beauty and was in itself, only rivaled by the surpassing tragedy that invoked its creation.

Naruto nodded as he stopped before the desk, a cheerful smile plastered on his face. Eyes closed and grin wide, Tsunade couldn't help but remember a young hyperactive boy in orange that seemed to take joy in jumping around a lot. It had been a mask she realized so quickly. Though the hurt had diminished with time, that night which drove him away also kept him away.

"I trust you been well?" Naruto stated as Tsunade got off her chair and grumbled at the assorted papers and scrolls scattered before her desk. She would have slept except for the fact that these scrolls pertained to the information given by Dieski Runmaru. The risky mission that had cost her two good people but their lives may have saved the leaf.

If what the young jounin stated was true, then Konoha village might be in for a war that they would rather not participate in. Though they were more then prepared now, the graduation classes after Naruto's departure were forged into fine shinobi's who knew the true meaning of the word, strong. Just like how Naruto once knew its secret.

Shrugging in return, Tsuande smiled as she motioned towards the stacks of papers. "I get overworked and yelled at every now and then, but I don't mind it all that much."

"I bet you get yelled at cause you fall asleep at your desk." Naruto stated with a smirk. He truly doubted that she had changed all that much since he left. The fact that she was just as seemingly youthful as the day he left, helped his argument.

"I do not!" Tsunade denied instantly as hundred of flashbacks went across her mind were she had to wipe drool off her face after a rather peaceful… nap. It wasn't her fault that the work was so damn boring and that she sometimes found herself resting her eyes! If they would just stop waking her up, it wouldn't be as big of a problem!

Slinging her left arm of his shoulder, Tsuande then began to give Naruto one of her greatest Taijutsu techniques ever created. It was devolped when she was younger and her beloved little brother was still alive. It was called 'The Evil Sister, Hundred Twist Drill!' Which consisted of her simply drilling her second index knuckle into whatever poor being was currently stuck her in headlock. They never escaped.

Squirming in pain, Naruto suffered quietly as he uttered out apologies. He remembered that technique and it hurt as much then as it did now. Demon apart of him or no, she was scary when angered! Which brought up the point of how her teammates had survived their genin days with her. Maybe they bribed her off with gambling money?

Then Naruto's life flashed before his eyes. His mind going into red alert, he tried to think properly but there was no hope. His body wouldn't respond! With a mewling yelp, he discovered that he was doomed!

Satisfied, Tsunade released the half dead boy to in order to execute her second technique, 'Angry Sister Devastating Crusher Blow'. With a tense, straight and steady hand, her finger resting together and pointed out, she prepared to slap that boy. Then dramatically simply smoked Naruto on the back of the head and allowed him to drop at her feet with a heavy impacting thump. With only 40 accuracy, it was meant to be used in tedium with stunning attacks, which resulted in 99.9 death of the younger sibling.

Stepping on his side as he was groaning in pain, she gave a triumphant pose as she let out a victory cry, her hands doing the universally traditional 'V' sign of victory. "Never! Ever! Mess with your older sister! As Justice is always on my side!"

Flinching in pain, Naruto couldn't help but smile at Tsunade's statement. Though they were never family by blood, they were in fact family. She had magically made it so. Slowly getting up, Naruto relaxed and letting down his guard, his expression softened as he watched her. Out of all the people he knew, only he could truly relax in her presence.

It was on his fifteenth birthday when Tsunade openly stated that she was going to adopt him. A young boy that no had liked nor even tolerated, to them he was nothing more then a demeaning memory. However, she accepted him, demon and all. She was what he had hoped for all his life, someone to acknowledge him as family.

It was on that day that Naruto found himself crying tears of joy that he had never felt before. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever consider family a thing that he could ever have, yet alone come true. He had truly felt that he was blessed. Nothing could have surpassed the joy he felt that day. Rival yes, but never surpass.

It was that day that he felt truly gifted with friends and at last family. Tsunade proudly stated her adoption and saw in him both the brother she had lost and the lover she once had. In him, she had once again found a dream and a family. Apart they were plagued with many hardships, yet together, together they were whole.

But that day was not to last. It was a short day later that that night occurred, while Tsunade was out on leaf business. With that single moment, he lost both friends and dreams. In a single instant it seemed that he was once again alone. Not wanting to drag his 'sister' into the mess he simply drifted off, visiting rarely.

Yet. Tsuande remained steadfast. She accepted him with open arms and not only forgave him, but felt remorse about that single incident. Though she could not have changed history in any way, even if she was present at that moment, it meant the world to him that she cared. Only she and Jiraiya seemed to have ever accepted him without a moment of hesitation or thought.

It was only his older sister, Tsunade, his teachers, Iruka, Jiraiya and Kakashi that kept him from harming this village. To this date he had never killed a single shinobi of Leaf. Even when they tried to hunt him down, even when they swore revenge, he left them alone. He ignored them all.

In their names he had even kept slight watch of their village as he moved about, learning and growing. He had stopped her small invasions on his own, whether the leaf knew was no conscience to him. As long as his family was safe, that was all that mattered.

Naruto's face contorted in uncertainly and pain, a emotion he rarely showed. He didn't even release he was showing his emotion until Tsunade moved. He was too engrossed in the last real memories of this place.

It took a few moments before Naruto released that he was in a warm hug. Falling into his sister's arms, he felt tears slide down his cheek, her next few words struck at his heart. Only she was able to do this to him. His older sister. Family.

"Your still family Naruto. Please remember this. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing." She whispered to him as she tightened her hug, afraid that if she let go he would vanish. That she would awake to find out that he never returned at all.

But something intervened, memories of a night of nightmares and injustice. He needed to go. He wanted to go. He was going to go. It was all he could do to stay here. Her hug, though endearing was something that he wasn't prepared for. He had lived in hate and darkness. He had briefly touched the light before he fell further from its accepting touch. He wasn't prepared for things like love. Even after all this time.

Pulling away from Tsunade's embrace. Naruto quickly dried his tears as he set his face back to an amused grin. This was his wall that no one would be able to break. It had protected him against nearly eighteen years of hatred and over ten years of wondering and combat. Not even his sister could break this defense. This was his absolute own defense against anything and everything. Only she had truly seen what was behind his wall and it almost frightened him.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-Sama. If you were ever curious, I would never intentionally injure the Leaf. But I am neither the person you once adopted nor the person you see before you." He stated calmly and distantly. He was no longer the person she thought he was, despite what had just happened. It was his old self, saying good-bye. Nothing more.

Nodding slowly, Tsuande slowly backed off as she took Naruto's words in strides. His personality had shifted a lot since the days of his youth as he seemed colder and the crack she had created a moment ago was proof of one thing. Though she knew that it would take work for her to bring back the person she adopted, she also knew that no matter how much he denied it, the original Naruto was still in there.

Naruto may have been buried under layers upon layers of hardened emotions. She also knew that she had to just keep at it. Or maybe someone else would break it instead. One day. She just hoped that day wasn't too far off. She missed her little brother. More they she could ever express. At the very least, he was still alive. That little bit consoled her.

"Then how long are you planning to stay in the village?" Tsuande asked as she casually walked back to her desk. She didn't want him to know how much it hurt her for him to pull away. To reject himself, to believe that he was completely alone, how empty he must feel. That fact was something that hurt more then his rejection of her feelings. She cared too much to let him suffer but was currently helpless and unable to advance.

Shrugging Naruto paused to think a moment. "A few more days, maybe more, maybe less." It all really depended on his mood but he felt that staying at least one night wouldn't hurt.

With a smile, Tsunade pulled something out of one of her desk drawers and handed him a small cloth bundle. It was very small and tightly wrapped in black velvet cloth. Moving back to Naruto, Tsunade simply pressed the small package into his hands. It jingled slightly as she passed it to him.

He recognized those sounds, but couldn't identify it. Curious at what it could have been, Naruto unwrapped the bundle and his eyes widened in surprise. This was something that he should have expected but simply didn't see coming.

It was the first Hokage's necklace. It was small, thin and perhaps only two centimeters long, made from an extremely rare black crystal that he once remembered was worth enough to buy three mountains. Once again it was before him.

He had returned it to her so long ago with the statement that the boy they both once knew was gone. And he was simply returning what was rightfully hers. It felt so right at the time, when he had formally left his home and ventured out into the world.

Yet before Naruto could even protest, Tsuande quickly stepped in. "This is for the memories of a young boy we once both knew… you should have it as you were the last person to see him…"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto knew he was cornered. He would have to accept, there was no alternative. Bowing his head in acceptance, Naruto took the small necklace and studied it for a moment. This was that he both wanted to keep and yet return. It was held something that was worth far more then just three stupid smudges of rock.

With a wry grin, he then disconnected the gem and its small bells from the necklace before he reconnected to the two ends together. It was intricate and easily reattached themselves to each other and with that, he palmed the gem in his right hand as he handed back the simple cord.

"I will keep the gem as I know you wouldn't keep it, but I will wear it in my own fashion. You keep the lesser half, I have to leave you something, but in this way, the past stays with us, in its own way…" Naruto stated vaguely as Tsunade smiled and slipped on the cord. It was better then nothing.

"We need to meet again, before you leave…" Tsunade stated as she was unsure of what else to say. She needed plans. Plans and a big chisel, she would find her Naruto again, even if it killed him.

With a nod, Naruto simply turned around and left. A small jingle in his right hand announced his leaving presence. Without pause he disappeared through the wooden doors, leaving behind a slightly irritated family member.

Returning to her desk, Tsunade found herself finger her new necklace. Though Naruto still refused the fact of life, that he was still family, she was going to hunt him down and brainwash the fool if need be. If the chisel didn't work, she might have to go to extreme measures.

"Naruto… the moment I return you to your normal self, I am going to personally strangle you to death for leaving me…" Tsunade promised silently as she watched one of her Anbu guards began to close the wooden doors shortly after Naruto's departure.

"You are sooo going to suffer…" she finished as the door closed with an almost silent thump of wood on wood. Her silent vow floating in the stillness of her room as with a sigh, she walked back to her desk to finish the days work.

It was the breeze that broke him from his meditation. The wind whipping around his body as it passed him without care, jingling his newly made earring. On his right ear hung his sister's gift, the odd nameless ore that was worth so much. It hung on a tiny metal ring that was pierced to his ear. Crude but that didn't matter to him.

He had pierced it himself of course as there was no one willing to go near him and he doubted he would let anyone near him with a sharp object. He was still disliked from the incident. Leaf was a nice enough place but they disliked him with a passion so great it might as well have been a village wide hobby of theirs.

With his piercing he had hung the two smalls bells on the tiny wire with the ore. He proudly wore it and though he would never admit it, he even missed the days when Sasuke outdid him along the times when Sakura yelled at him. Those were great days.

Getting up as he felt nostalgia settle in, he looked back towards were the hospital was and with a yawn he simply leapt from tree to tree and began to move towards a place were he felt he belonged. It was time to visit his oldest friend.

The wind picked up again, swirling around the giant tree, rustling its sakura petals in a gentle fashion as they danced together, putting on a show for all to enjoy.

Standing atop the tree itself, Naruto found himself staring at the night sky in amusement. He found himself feeling slightly at peace with the world. Tonight was a good night, he decided instantly. The winds were joyful and the tree was at peace.

With a wry grin he had his hands under his cloak and in quick deft movements instantly plucked a few free flowing petals from the wind. It was something he did as a child. To pluck at flowing petals atop the wind, since he had friends to play with, he made games of his own. Though he was admittedly horrible at it, it was fun nonetheless.

He had done this many times when he was younger, chase the vibrant petals as they crossed over the ground and flew freely through the open skies. Even though the villagers hated him, even though the other children ignored him, even though he was completely and absolutely alone… he still felt at peace under the embrace of the wind and in the presence of these trees. They were his true childhood companions.

This tree that he stood atop of, was a place of tranquility. There was no hospital then, there were only other sakura trees. It was his secret place to be alone, when he visited this place at night. This was his first friend that listened to his problems and accepted him and became his first friend. Now, years later, their bonds still held true.

It was only during the night, when there was no one out other then himself, did he feel at ease to venture around the town during holidays. It was during these time that there was no others to judge him, to criticize him, to hate him… and it was under this very tree that he felt the wind caress his cheeks and the rain of petals embrace him…

It was this tree that had seemingly accepted his presence with no prejudice, hate or even annoyance. It was here that he could simply let his tears flow in the open. He was always lonely but he could feel peace radiate from the tree, soothing his jagged emotions and answered his lonely calls.

He had hated the villagers and wanted to grow up to kill them all… but that dream had faded within this ancient tree's shade under the gentle moonlight. He had grown up in darkness and only within the embrace of the night and moon did he ever feel peace and comfort. This was where his true home lay, under the braches of his only friend.

The winds caressed his cheeks again as he looked up at the full moon while another gust of wind flew by. They were singing to him tonight. As they did every night but it was stronger as he stood on top of his friend.

It was stronger then the rest and reaching out with his right fist, he opened it, palm up. Instantly the wind picked up all the petals that he had on his hand and took them to the wind. Was the wind trying to show him something?

His good clear left and blank right eyes tracking them as he watched the petals breezed downwards and passed by a window were he realized that a person was currently standing. A person that he knew so long ago.

It took less then a dozen heartbeats before he knew who was standing there. He didn't need to see her pink hair or even her rose that she held to her chest. His mind had already figured out who she was by the fact of were the room was. That and something else told him about her. The winds whispered sweetness into his ears as he watched her.

He felt a twinge of sorrow as he watched his ladylove gaze up at him. He could have forced her to love him, he had the strength now, but that was the last thing he wanted to ever do. Even he, a demi-human had more morals then most of the scum he knew. It was how he stayed sane during the years. Self control and the quest for his peace.

He created his strength but for a single purpose. That purpose was to fulfill his need, his need that was backed by his aching soul, mind and body. The need had nothing to do with emotions of the past or even the present. The need that stemmed from the single night became his sole obsession, the obsession of completing the quest.

Looking down at what many would have considered a goddess of beauty, Naruto couldn't help but smile gently down at her, even though she couldn't see it. She was so pretty then, but since their time apart she had blossomed into a very fine and very beautiful woman. He once would have gladly gone down to talk to her, to be near her, once. His right hand twitched as he stared.

He could see it in her eyes, the confidence and strength of her spirit. She was no longer the helpless girl she was back then. No she was so much stronger now. However, all that was irrelevant. Though his heart might have said yes, his mind and body screamed no. There was no future with her. Nothing would have drawn her to him. He doubted that she knew it was he, standing here, looking down.

Looking into her eyes, Naruto's smile quickly melted into a frown. She was looking at him with strange eyes. He didn't recognize the emotion in them, but he knew that look. He ignored them, those comforting pupils, and instead focused on them with his right eye. This was something he had to do.

She was tired and confused. That much was obvious and it worked to his advantage. His right eye was legend, but no one knew what that legend was. It was thought that the eye was nothing more then show, a scar from the past. That perhaps it had a trick to it as well. But very few knew the truth. A truth that had been the demise of so many that dared challenge him.

The eye itself was a scar all right and thought it came from the past, it held so much more. It held his future. He could focus through it and utilize it as a focal point for genjutsu. It was extremely concentrated and very few people could ever defend against what they didn't know.

With a last look down at the only person to have ever touched his heart, Naruto turned and left. He had taken advantage of her weakness and from that he knew she would never even know what had happened. As a matter of fact, she would never remember that she had awoken this night. A foggy dream at best, foggy memories of a stranger at worst.

To her, it would only be a dream as she woke up and have a few moments of deja-vu. It was better this way. For her to never remember this night. If her eyes reflected what her heart held, then she would only encounter sadness and he cared a bit too much for that to happen.

It was better for her to forget him. He was nothing but a memory anyways and the person that she thought she knew died so long ago. No. She deserved so much better. And what had happened to Sasuke anyways? Didn't she still want to become his love slave?

Heck, he would gladly go to her and Sasuke's wedding if it guaranteed that they would never meet again.

This was for the best, even if she would never know, even after they never meet again, he found himself smiling. One of his greatest dreams during his genin days had come true. He had won the heart of his dream girl. Fate could be so cruel, not that he got many breaks, but he cherished them all. Sakura's moment of love for him was going to be a memory that only he remembered.

Even if he were the last person living on this world, he would never forget this night and her caring eyes. They offered him faint hopes of happiness and for a moment, her comforting gaze overrode his need. But just as people awoke from dreams, so must he let her go. Afterall, didn't it take true love to let the ones you care about to fly away?

He held her gaze as she turned her thought inwards, and finally satisfied, he simply got up and vanished as he felt the wind beginning to die down. Their whispering voices comforting him as he shifted to leave. His presence here was no longer comforting and he was beginning to get hungry.

Sakura blinked a few times as sleep demanded her body to listen. She tried to stay awake to think on… on… on something. What was she doing? She was looking out the window and then felt sleepy… so sleepy.

Crawling back into her bed, she then cradled the sakura rose to her chest as sleep overtook her. The comforting scents of sakura then began lulling her into happy dreams of a bridge.

At this bridge were a loner, a late teacher and a loud, hyperactive kid who was waiting to declare his love to her. Hollering her name as loud as he could in a greeting, Sakura found herself smiling as she ran over to begin the new day.

The night's memories then floated around in her subconscious. Waiting for her to wake up, as it would trigger a reaction that would pop it, forever sealing them into obscurity.

(" ) ( " ) ( ") Author's Corner:

Well I am done another chapter that took me a while and I got new editors! One is more or less being ignored, sorry shraven, until I get off my lazy bum and listen to his rather uhh, brutal but interesting editorials.

This chapter didn't move the story too much, but then again I don't really care cause I know everything and you don't, nyah nyah!

Other then that, I have the next chapter planned out and its going to be. interesting, I hope..

Other then that, I don't have much to say since I added this corner like a week after I wrote the darn thing. I mean. I just finished and wasn't lazy on my updating.

This sucker and the rest of my naruto stuff might get a updated version one day. maybe. ok, ok, so im too lazy to do even that.

Well then. Bye Bee!

Update: Well as most of you will notice, there is very little change during the first third of this chapter, but the last two thirds… well I did a lot of touch up and even added an extra scene and tidbits of things to come.

I wanted to keep the story itself within ten pages but all these additions are getting out of hand… oh well, I don't think that you really care, I hope You enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 04: Dreams of Endless Night

RedMoon

Naruto Fanfiction

By Perfect Psionic Soldier

_With A Heart Of Light_

_And A Memory Of Shadows,_

_Through The Unending Sadness_

_Past The Endless Trials,_

_A Boy Who Once Cared_

_Becoming A Youth Who Had Dreamed,_

_Dreaming To Became A Man_

_A Man Of Greatness,_

_Whom Vanished,_

_From The Ashes Of Old_

_And The Tears Of New,_

_A Boy Became A Man_

_A Man Who Became A Hunter,_

_Hunting For That Single Moment_

_For A Moment When He Was,_

_But A Boy…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the original creations in this fic.

-Chapter Four-

Dreams of the Endless Night

The night air was still sharp as Naruto found himself standing atop the ninja academy, overlooking what was once both empty yet fulfilling. He had left the hospital and his rather precious person to return to where he had learnt to become a shinobi. To a place were he would meet the first person to ever see past the demon within him.

The roof was flat with a single cement cube sticking on top of the ground with wooden doors announcing how most people came and left from this rooftop. He had spent a good portion of his school life here, gazing out at the village and limitless skies. Dreaming of things he had always wanted, things like friends and family.

Lifting his head towards the heavens, Naruto couldn't help but let out a dejected sigh as he gazed upon the light speckled night sky. He sorely missed this precious person but he couldn't help but grin mirthlessly at the thought of what he had accomplished. He had made it so she would never remember this night, where she might have discovered feelings for him…

It was for the best, his actions were for the greater good. He had given up his own moments of happiness and through that, gave her the chance for a life without more suffering. He had long ago learnt that he was anything and everything destructive. He was simply a demon incased in human flesh.

Keeping his cold grin to the skies, Naruto slowly lowered himself so that he was completely relaxed against the cool cement. This was a position that he had sat in many times before. The countless times he skipped classes and dozed off at this very spot. He found that he could relax under this night. Comfortable, his mind began to wonder and his wonderings brought back the object of his heart.

His thoughts returned to Sakura, his vision of loveliness. He once would have turned the world upside down for her to acknowledge him and his feelings for her. For her to realize the truth in his emotions and return them… He would have done so much… Now… Now he found it disgustingly easy to throw away what could have made her happy. It was something that simply wasn't meant to be…

He would only destroy her life as he once did to another precious person, so long ago… The memories though faded, would never fade. It was something that was etched into his very eye. He became cursed that day. Cursed beyond what the Nine Tails could have ever done to him. Not even what he had endured during his childhood could compare.

His blank white eye twitched, causing him to reflexively close his right eye once more. It was a habit to do so. The pain in his eye evaporated if it he relaxed and allows his eye to rest, barred from the world around him. The twitching had haunted him the day after that night. It was relentless if not tended to.

Letting out a stuttering breath, Naruto wondered how many times he awoke to his eyes relentless screams and the memories attached to it. The images of the horrors and anger stalking his mind, body and soul as he heaved in and out, grasping for air as the nightmare was, to this day, still to fresh to even begin to fade.

Sliding his linked hands behind his head, Naruto allowed those depressive thoughts and memories to melt away under the cool night air. It was a good night. A night meant for one to remember better days of laughter and youth.

He was here to visit and reminiscence on the good times, not the bad.

Naruto smiled faintly at the realization on how he wanted to return to those times. Of things that had past and he could no longer simply touch and feel. He wanted to return to those days when he was still a simple genin. Days when there was only one clear goal in life. A goal that gave him purpose so that he could continue to strived against friends and foe. Those days were filled without fear or remorse. They were good days.

Heck he even missed being outdone by Sasuke in almost whatever they did together as a team. Arrogant as the boy was and obsessed with gaining power in short leaps instead of earning it through time. He wanted vengeance against his brother so badly that it blinded him to the truth. That he, Uchiha Sasuke, was day by day slowly becoming more like his hated sibling.

With a frown and a silent sigh of annoyance, Naruto sat up and with a wave of his hands, used his right fingernails to deflect a half dozen thrown kunai aimed at his chest. Though sloppy, the attack came from the top of the roof entrance.

The attacker then jumped off the entrance and in two deft motions, threw a dozen more kunai, their sharp tips whistling parallel with the ground amid the night air. With a glance, Naruto noted that his opponent was short and had a rather long scarf fluttering behind as the person began to once again move after the attack.

Getting up with a yawn, Naruto raised his hands to the sky in a large stretch before he flicked his hands down, deflecting the thrown weapons in an effortless manner. His chakra reinforced nails meeting harmlessly with the sharp and pointy weapons.

Landing on the solid rooftop, the attacker then quickly drew out longer kunai in each hand and charged his prey, a light battle cry pierced the air. Blinking once, Naruto raised an eyebrow since already knew the identity of his opponent.

With a smile, Naruto found it amusing as he simply used his fingers to blocked or redirect each strike and slash. Though unfocused, the attacker showed a lot of zeal in his strikes. Each slash and stab trying to get past his guard and give him a solid poke or cut.

The attacker then spun both the kunais hand before performing a rather zealous strike towards Naruto's heart, which Naruto stopped short, catching the tip of both blades in between his left hand's index and middle finger. With a trembling struggle, the attacker found that the weapons were lodged in place.

With a light smile, Naruto watched as his young attacker try to forcefully dislodge the weapons. "Hey Konohamaru." Naruto stated casually as he released his hold on the weapons, allowing the young boy to stagger back in surprise.

Fighting to regain his balance, Konohamaru succeeded before he looked up with a glare. "You knew!" a youthful voice popped out along with a frown as he clenched his weapons even harder.

"Heh, from the moment you went ran towards me." Naruto stated as a matter of fact as he sat back down. "How did you know I was here, unless you attack random people on rooftops often…"

"They said you returned… that the demon fox has come back to plague this village again... and you're the only one I know with a demon inside him." Konohamaru explained fitfully as he tried to restrain pent up emotions. "Why niichan why? Why did you leave and never returned? Was it because of that night? Was it?" Konohamaru accused in anger as his young body trembled. Though emotional, his voice was steady.

With a glazed look in his eye, Naruto found himself starring blankly at the night sky. Naruto then looked back down to his once grand admirer. "Yea. That was a night in which everything changed. Even me, Konohamaru."

A few tears slid down Konohamaru's cheek and he didn't stop them, but instead looked ahead, his expression lost. "Why? Why did you leave us? Niisan, why didn't you come back? What happened that night?" He asked slowly, his eyes drained of hope as he slid his gaze towards the ground. "Is it also true, that you killed… that you killed…" the voice stopped short as emotion prevented his throat from speaking.

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily as he took in a slow, staggering breath. He looked down at his young follower. After Sasuke was rescued from Orochimaru's clutches, Konohamaru began to take a new view on his idol, going from calling him 'Boss" to "Brother". It was a small affection that always made him grin. After all, Konohamaru was in every real sense of the word, a real brother.

With a painful smile, Naruto blinked as a tear slid down from his eyes. Wiping them away with casual ease, Naruto slowly sat back down as he caught Konohamaru's gaze with him own. "Yea, I killed him. And injured so many more that night." He slowly answered as he watched the young boy's eyes light up with fear, betrayal, anger, and shock… They skimmed across his face as his legs wobbled, threatening to collapse at any given moment.

Patting at the ground beside him, Naruto returned his gaze towards the cold stars above. "Come Konohamaru, and listen to a story of how a young man who was hated, transformed from shinobi to the legendary Demon Saint." Naruto stated wistfully with a soft voice. He would tell his brother everything tonight.

Holding back tears, Konohamaru slowly sat down beside his brother and gazed at his idol with uncertain eyes.

"It all began so long ago, before I was even born." Naruto began as he stretched his right hand before him, spreading his finger as if to show how much time had passed since he was born.

"There was once a demon fox who plagued this village and lands. With its nine tails, each possessing the powers to crumble mountains and cause tsunamis, it was eventually defeated and sealed by the forth Hokage. The vessel of the seal of this terrible demon was a newborn baby boy. Only the adults knew of the boys identity, the children knew nothing of what had completely transpired that day, nor were they meant to know."

"The Forth died after the sealing, sacrificing his life so that the village may live on peacefully. But there was no peace for the vessel as he grew up hated and despised. There would be no peace for that boy. He grew up with no friends or family, drifting through life alone. But he eventually found a dream, to surpass all those before him, to gain acknowledgement through the brightest path possible. He would become the greatest Hokage to have ever claimed the title. He would prove them all wrong. That he was in fact, a great person who lived a hard life, but triumphed despite the hatred."

"He grew up making pranks to get attention but eventually he made it as a genin. Growing, maturing, learning, bit-by-bit he slowly gained acceptance among his comrades and it seemed as though he might realize his dreams. To surpass all those who came before him as he worked towards the title of the greatest."

Konohamaru blinked a few times as he continued to watch and listen to his big brother's words. Though his brother had never named the character in the story, he knew enough to know that it was the life story of his idol. There was so much he wanted to ask, to know since his brother left. But he would listen and ask when he could.

"Then hard times fell onto the growing boy. Somehow, word had gotten loose about his true nature, the demon sealed within. All hell broke loose as the taunting, fear and aggression returned anew. Many families had lost brothers, sisters, fathers, and mothers to the fox demon and a new wave of hatred spread forth.

To those who were old enough, they knew who was the vessel of the Kyubi and since they knew whom the boy was, they hated him despite his innocence. They hated him for as long as the boy could remember and though a law stopped them from voicing their thoughts, they instead channeled their aggression into their children. Once word got out however, those who were once silent and those who were ignorant, began to mercilessly shun and fight the boy."

"He lost so much during those days. Friends that he thought he had turned their backs on him. He had lost much respect from those who didn't truly know him. He was forced to leave his ninja team as no one would give out jobs to a demon child… leaving his team for the good of his remaining friends. Though they were few now, only a handful, they had instead sworn to stick by him and help protect him from others if need be. To this, the vessel was grateful and happy.

"It was inevitable, now that I think back on it. What happened next was of no real surprise to those who looked back with clear minds. The seal on the fox demon was slightly imperfect, but imperfect nonetheless. It depended on the will of the user to enforce the cage that barred the demon from the world. But during the end of those days of pain, the boy was weak and dejected. The demon fox on the other hand, it had been growing stronger with the passing years, gaining power and knowledge as it probed the intricacies of its cage."

"Then it happened. During the vessel's weakest moments in its life, the fox demon gathered its strengths and pushed. The vessel was out at a market at the time, walking home after a pointless day of walking and dejection. With the demon's attempt of escape the vessel dropped in pain, the fox was breaking free! With two more attempts, the seal was cracked and the fox began its escape."

"To those who truly knew the vessel, they would know his true strength lay not in his body or mind, but in his almost invincible spirit. The fox demon would also quickly discover this as it found itself being repressed. Its spirit was almost free and was lashing out at anyone near the vessel, trying to destroy whatever it could, while the vessel fought back, restraining the beast to the best of his abilities."

"As the vessel fought back, he was slowly gaining ground as he began to push the fox back into its cage and was prepared to reseal the gates. However, the fox had tasted freedom and in desperation lashed out even harder as leaf's ninjas arrived."

"The shinobi, upon seeing the haze of red chakra of the demon, surround the object of their disgust and without hesitation began to attack at the vessel mercilessly. With the vessel's mind concentrated on restraining the demon within him, he instinctively lashed out against his attackers and those who were simply too close."

"Then the jounins made it to the scene. Quickly taking command, they pulled back those who dared attack and helped those who were tried to escape. It was at this time that a gentle and caring academy teacher tried to reach out to his student. He knew the vessel and the pain of loneliness. He cared for the person and saw him as the person he was, not the demon that was carried within. He was the first person that truly acknowledged the vessel and for that, the vessel was eternally grateful."

"Ignoring all those around him, who were warning him against his action. In a flash, he was quickly beside the vessel. The vessel was an important person to this teacher and thus, the man would do all that was in his power to help his one time student. Sensing something that could be dangerous, the vessel lashed out as it continued to fight the demon within."

A second wave of tears slid down Naruto's cheek as he once again lived that moment, his words continuing without thought as in his eyes, he was once again reliving that moment. That nightmare.

"It was the blood that temporarily brought him back, showing that the vessel's young hand piercing his beloved teacher's chest. The demon's chakra was dimming as the vessel regained control. There was no hate or disappointment on Iruka's face as he coughed up and choked on blood. No, he simply gave a forgiving and loving smile as his life left his kind eyes. Shaken from what he had done, tears streaking down his face, the vessel was unprepared for what happened next."

"There was a piercing scream of loss and agony as a cry of 'Mother!' sounded across the market. The vessel recognized the voice and while he was still in control, he turned around. There before him, with tears streaming down her beautiful face, was his beloved pink haired girl. Next to her was a larger form of a woman with pink hair. Quickly putting two and two together, the vessel quickly realized what he had done."

"Looking around himself, the vessel instantly noticed the destruction and carnage around him. Rubble of various building walls and street were scattered around with the limp bodies of so many people... backing away slowly, unsure of what had happened, the vessel found himself rolling around in shock. Thoughts of what was around him blurred as his mind tried to comprehend what he had done. Of what he had just done."

"He then approached her to apologize. To atone for his sin as his soundless voice attempted to stutter out an apology. The surrounding shinobi were tense and cautiouse at his actions. The risk of the nine tails reemerging was still to great and possible. If he tried to voluntarily attack the pink girl, they would all kill him on the spot. They could not afford mercy in such a moment."

"There was a cry of anger and the vessel froze. Before him, his crush, his beloved and trusted friend pull out one of her kunai and in a graceful scream of pure anger, bypassed surprised shinobi and in one step, moved up to him and stabbed his face with all her strength and rage. There was nothing that the vessel could have done. He was too shocked to know what to do. One of his most trusted companions had just attacked him. She too had betrayed him."

Naruto suddenly moved his right hand to his right eye. It was twitching and painfully beat against his skull and mind with unwanted memories. Closing his right eye as he had done so many times in the past, he knew that these memories would keep the ache fresh. He continued as he stared ahead wildly with his remaining left eye, his view unfocused as memories of the past continued to surface.

Konohamaru on the other hand blinked as he had noticed his brother's eyes for the first time. It was very noticeable and he cursed himself silently for not realizing it was there sooner.

"The kunai struck the vessel's right eye, embedding itself within his skull. If it weren't for the great demon's chakra that was also currently empowering his body, he would have died form that blow. He let out a cry of loss and betrayal that surpassed any pain that his body could have ever felt and his friend suddenly realized what she had done. She had attacked someone she had sworn to help protect. To never hate without reason and shield with her heart as a friend and teammate. With a startled gasp, she tried to move forward, to undo what she had done, but her feet were rooted to the earth. Her very essence crumbled as she realized that it was too late, far too late."

"The vessel quickly moved away as pain clawed at his mind, fire raging across his body and soul. The demon then broke free, as the vessel was distraught and distracted. He didn't know whom to trust now. He had no friends or companions anymore, only lies and hate. He was once again alone, but this time, without hope. Te girl's attack also served as a signal as the other ninja's quickly rushed in, their excuse was to protect the girl but their intentions were that of simple murder. They were instead forced back with a pure barrier of chakra, empowered with his fear and hate."

"The boy escaped, bleeding from the wound in his eye and a shattered heart. He allowed the demon to guide him, using its aggressive powers to keep his hunters at bay. He had nothing to lose anymore. For there was no longer anyone worth protecting around him as he knew he was alone. No one could be trusted ever again."

"The vessel was able to lose all his hunters before he vanished into the forest were he could fight the demon in one final battle. It was said that during that night, there was a single burst of demonic chakra that spread throughout the forest, coming from were the vessel had disappeared and washed across the very country itself. This was his last gift, to a single man who had accepted him for who he was, who he once was."

"It was no less then a few years later, when the vessel was still alive that the stories of the Demon Saint of the Demon Eye surfaced. He had survived and killed the demon within him. The two spirits within him had forcefully merged upon the fox demon's death. Changing, altering the vessels form forever… but it is unsure who had truly won during that battle. Was it the vessel who won and became tainted by the fox, or the other way around with the fox the victor, taking on the characteristics of the vessel?"

"It makes no difference as the vessel became a man. Four years after the night, at the age of twenty, he forged his name in history as he began his free roaming travels and exploits of battle. He could trust once more, but only to those who he deemed worthy..."

Naruto then looked down at the wide-eyed and awe stricken Konohamaru as he finished his tale. "I have survived the demon within me and with my victory over its soul, I became cursed." Naruto then looked back towards the night sky, his voice becoming slightly distant as he finished. "The infamous Demon Saint of Demon Eye who with a gaze, decide the fate of your life… a unstoppable ninja who is feared across every country and village. A demon that is only a shadow of a memory of a great man."

Konohamaru blinked a few times as he wiped tears off his face. His brother had gone through a great deal and he felt bad about doubting his older brother. He was a fool to have ever let those doubts even near him. Looking back to his brother now, he was about to say something but Naruto quickly raised a hand as their eyes met.

"I know, Konohamaru. I know. Go to bed, its getting late. Remember this night, as we may never meet again. Remember Uzumaki Naruto not as a demon, but a man who struggled against his ill fate and for a moment, shined brighter then any star." Naruto finished as he ushered the young boy off. He couldn't help but smirk at the drama that had just unfolded before him.

Getting up, Konohamaru quickly picked up his thrown kunais and with a last look back, he took a moment to memorize the relaxed man who had struggled a lot through his life and had left an impression on him. He, Konohamaru didn't want to become Hokage anymore. No, he had a brighter dream now. He would surpass his brother. He would shine brighter then Naruto ever did and that would be the way he would show off what he had learnt.

"I will surpass you Demon Saint! I will become a brighter star then Uzumaki Naruto! Watch me and I will make my brother proud!" Konohamaru screamed towards the man before him. There was an air of silence before a proud smile graced the man's face. With a nod, the young boy leapt off the roof, his goal before him and his mind clear. Then all the rumors that surrounded his brother instantly came together in a crash. With a blink, he had but one thought… His Brother Was So Cool!

Watching the young boy leave, Naruto couldn't help but look fondly at the back of the vanished boy. With youths like Konohamaru, Naruto was certain that the future of this village was secure. For they all would become great jounins no matter what.

Looking in the distance, Naruto blinked once as he saw a small team of figure leap off a roof and was quickly heading away from the main shinobi office… with a frown, Naruto found his gaze wavering as they moved. He frowned even further as he noticed the careful hast they were traveling at.

With a smirk and sigh, Naruto slowly got up and decided to investigate. He had just had a rather depression time revealing his past, digging up old memories that wouldn't go away.

If these figures turned out to the hostile… maybe he could watch them die slowly and bring him out of his sad feelings. After all, with the demon within him, pointless and excessive violence was a great pastime.

With a small hop, Naruto quickly got off the roof and moved stealthily to intercept the group. It didn't take long for him to catch up and realize that something seemed even more amiss with the traveling four ninjas. They for one did not have the lingering smell of leaves that dominated leaf clothing.

They didn't notice him, but he noticed them and with a few thorough glances, he found that they didn't have the markings of leaf. With a growing smile, Naruto trailed after his prey.

Tonight might be a fun night after all…

(" ) ( " ) ( ") 

Author's Corner!

Hey all, hope you enjoyed this rather uh, reflective chapter about Naruto's past! Just so you, Naruto is around age 25-27. The 'Night' happened when Naruto was about 16 so its been 7-9 years since that incident and it gave time for Naruto to develop his unique skills.

I will reveal stolen techniques… I mean originally crafted ideas… within the next few chapters and you will learn why he has earned his name! And you will also find out why he is so feared across the land!

Bwahahahahaaha…

Well im off. Nothing to do except groan at the lack of sleep im getting and whatnot.

This is me, Perfect Psionic Soldier ditching off!

Bye Bee!

Update: Well this chap had both major and minor overhauls done to it. This was probably my best chapter so far and I didn't need to add major things to the paragraphs but it was short, so it allowed me to extend the story with extra descriptions and more elaborate Konohamaru perspectives.

Well, next step, chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 05: Demon Eye of Demon Saint

RedMoon  
Naruto Fanfiction  
By Perfect Psionic Soldier

_In the times of now  
When legends sing  
There existed one  
He who walked the lands  
Dancing in battle  
Death trailed his every move  
Anguish with his very passing  
He was evil made flesh  
Personification of power  
With his demon eye  
He existed  
Demon Saint  
A man  
A living legend  
The last of  
Of a past that would not die_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the original creations in this fic. So Demon Saint, who by pure twist of fate, Looks and responds to the name 'Naruto' is all pure cosmic coincidence and in fact, I own this artificial character. D

Holy Crap! An update! Are you dreaming!…

Yes, yes you are. Now to remember this dream, please donate money to the lazy author fund to get me writing the next chap… Enjoy.

-Chapter Five-  
Demon Eye of Demon Saint

Naruto quickly ran forward, running silently along the roof and walls as he stalked from the shadows. To those who did not know where to look, he was merely a shadow and with the ease of experience, he quickly caught up to his prey.

They were only a group of four as far as he could tell, and they ran in a loose diamond formation. Each person in the group was scanning their surroundings, protecting themselves from the shadows. It was fairly ironic that he was using the very cover that they were trying to pierce.

With a raised eyebrow, Naruto quickly scanned them for telltale sign of their forehead protectors and didn't see them as he trailed from behind. It was obvious that they were intruders, their slightly tense and yet grim eyes told him that much. They were moving too quickly and since they were going away from the central shinobi office, they could have been heading out to a mission but their actions told otherwise.

This group seemed very occupied with their surroundings. Even though they didn't look like they were immediately studying every shadow, nook and cranny, their eyes told otherwise as the eyes darted from place to place.

The fact that they didn't carry leaf protectors also put them out of position. Their overly cautious steps and constant scanning that he had seen many a time during his life. It was the practice of intruders, stalking through enemy territories.

With a brief sniff, Naruto found he could almost taste the blood on two of them. The stains in their clothing that were masked with a strong scent of leaves, but to him, a man who had all but consistently bathed in blood, it was so effortless for him to detect it. It was exactly like a person who caught the whiff of a favored meal and could trace it to the ends of the earth.

Though he could have been wrong and they were simply a team quickly moving out on a specific mission….

Naruto found himself grinning at that thought. He was no longer naive enough to believe such things at face value and instead found to trust himself, and what his gut told him was that he was going to kill another few people tonight. Perhaps indulge himself and sample a little of that blood.

The team of four, feeling a growing sense of unease, quickly sped forward as their pretense of caution vanished, moving as fast as their legs could carry them. Though they couldn't identify the source, they were experienced enough to know that they were being hunted by something. They instinctively realized that this hunter was a dark and sinister one.

Speeding up as well, Naruto's blank eye shimmered for a brief moment, the prospect of more death brought a wider grin to his face as he tailed behind the four. They were as good as dead if they proved to be enemies of the leaf and the sight of spilling blood was something that soothed his need for violence. If they turned out to be people that he didn't like, then it was a simply nice bonus.

Within a few minutes, standing at the edge of the village, Naruto found his eyebrows raise a notch as the group he was trailing leapt onto the walls simply jumped forward, landing in the midst of two groups.

The group closest to the wall had the popular leaf green color plastered all over their choice of clothes, indicating leaf shinobi, while a second group staring at the leaf and were anything but color coordinated. The landing group surprised neither sides but the group quickly scooted over the other side, facing the leaf in what seemed to be a dramatic showdown.

Crossing his arms before him, Naruto found yet another grin make its way onto his face as he stared at the scene before him. The thoughts of him interfering crisscrossed his mind as he weighted the facts before himself. He could help but his love of leaf had long since faded into a nagging tolerance for anyone that he didn't personally know.

While on the other hand, he could just leave them alone and watch them slaughter each other and then he could maybe mop up the rest and then go to bed. Maybe take a bath if he felt like it. However, his contemplations were interrupted as another group of people made it to the scene.

Escorted by a handful of jounins, the Hokage herself strode forward in quick but conserved strides. By her side stood the legendary beast, the infamous copycat ninja and three others he couldn't identify at the moment.

Tsunade halted at the forefront of her ninjas, her body cloaked in the traditional Hokage robes, minus the hat and she looked rather intimidating as she frowned at the intruders before her.

They rounded out to an uneven number, thirteen. A rather unlucky number if she said so herself. But she was one of the legendary three, a medic ninja that was and, perhaps, still is the greatest to have walked these lands.

That and that fact that Jaraiya was already on his way here helped her confidence a great deal. Supported by among the finest that Konoha had to offer, she felt rather invincible at the moment and for a brief second, wondered if the third often felt this way.

The frown on her face deepened for a flicker as she recognized a few of the intruders before herself. With a glance she noticed that her jounins were also a tad tense, meaning that this was no ordinary band of rogue ninjas. Should her bingo book been properly updated, then the lot before her were all within the ever fun, A class missing-nins.

Her frown continued to deepen despite the fact that she was more then prepared to fight and sacrifice the lives of those beside her to save the village. It was a burden that she neither took lightly nor enjoyed. It came with the job and she had long since accepted it. Though her reason of becoming Hokage was currently considered a threat, she held on, if only to attempt to hold threads of her more fond memories together.

To her, each shinobi was more then a tool that they were trained to be. Each person had a life that they lead; memories that made up their lives and precious things that they would each give their lives to protect. Just like the previous Hokages.

Though she wasn't the first Hokage to defend her home village, she was damn sure that she wasn't going to be the first one to fail in such a task. With a slight frown at the prospect of possible defeat, everything began to move.

The fight began instantly as two of the intruders leapt forward, their hands blurring in seals right before they released their attacks, forcing the defending leaf to scatter as two large fireballs lit up the night sky and charbroiled grass and dirt.

Everyone was instantly paired against an opponent as they danced about, small shurikens filled the air with their whistling tunes and kunais were drawn to spill the blood of others.

For Tsunade herself and her two guards, Kakashi and Gai, they stood still as they faced off five intruders. None of them had yet to move a finger, but the air was tense between them, each person waiting for the other to act so that they could capitalize on the openings that would eventually come about.

Two of the five intruders leapt off in opposite directions, their intent was to simply circle around them. With a nod, her two jounins went off to intercept and stop their plan before anything could happen.

The other three however, instantly sprang into action and before Tsunade could even react properly. With widened eyes she realized that her body was responding to her thoughts extremely sluggishly. As a revered medic-nin, it took her scant heartbeats before she noticed her body already under attack, the residual electricity suddenly sparked around her peripheral vision.

Her heightened senses kicked into overdrive as she realized that the attack had come from below, the ember bright scriptures for a seal glowed briefly before her eyes. Within that split second when she was hit, the runes burst outwards, ensnaring her in electric sparks and dazed her.

The realization that she had fallen into a trap came a second later, but it was already too late as the three were already beginning their attacks. In union they drew back their shuriken and threw them, followed by hand-seals. A unanimous cry of "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu" echoed in the air briefly before it was filled with a hail of spinning sounds.

With a feminine grunt, the fifth Hokage of hidden leaf began her plans of vengeance as she drew chakra to her forehead, the small diamond like seal absorbing her energies freely as she prepared to activate her trump card. Though the shuriken had a lower chance of killing then a kunai, the sheer number was going to hurt like a bitch.

Tsunade gritted her teeth in momentary frustration, she had lost count of the incoming weapons at around 150, and she knew that the incoming injuries were unavoidable but she swore to herself she would kill the bastard that did the most damage to her youthful body before she dealt with the other two.

Her field of vision however suddenly blurred and Tsunade found herself heavily disoriented, the light sounds of countless shuriken embedding themselves filled her ears. She then blinked in confusion as there was no expected pain and as she struggled to focus, her senses sluggishly returning to her. Which lead to the eventual discovery that she was extremely close to someone who had none of the leaf's scent on them, but it was strangely familiar.

She wanted to leap away but it quickly became apparent that she was being held down by something. A strong something as her strength seemed to wilt before the mountain before her. A feat in itself and Tsunade felt a growing sense of panic of being overpowered as anyone with more raw strength then herself was a definite bad sign.

It took a moment to register that she was sitting down on what she presumed was a leg and that its owner also had its arms wrapped around her midriff while its head was resting on her abdomen, right before her taut stomach.

The urge to escape and destroy the blithering idiot who dared to manhandle her body quickly vanished as the familiarity of the person's scent slammed home. It was a scent that she had specifically memorized earlier today.

The world instantly came back into painful focus and Tsunade found herself blinking as she saw her 'brother' snuggling against her body, the same brother that had refused a hug hours before. Deciding not to question the reason, she instead hugged Naruto herself, a content sigh escaping from his lips as he snuggled in a touch closer.

Looking up, Tsunade found her eyebrows lift a notch as she realized that she was at least five meters away from the ambush from the trio and judging by how a kunai was sticking out of the heart of one of her attackers, she had only two others to worry about. The patch of shuriken sticking up like grass, where she was standing scant moments ago, was also interesting to look at as a few shuriken began to lose stability and with a small pop, vanished back into nothingness.

"You have horrible luck, neechan," Naruto stated with a content sigh as he felt her warm body against his. He knew her enough so that he didn't have to move to see her frowning down at him. "I guess I'll help you today…"

Lifting his head, Naruto found a sadistic grin grow on his face as the two previous attackers rushed up beside him, one to each side. Their momentum allowed their bodies to slow down to react to counterattacks while their arms continued with their own attacks in blinding speeds. Their attack would have pierce flesh and bone with their force alone, while their other arms were prepared to launch a new assault depending how the target dodged.

Their attack itself however was instantly stopped short.

A loud heartbeat echoed in her chest and mind as Tsunade found herself momentarily paralyzed, pain wracking in her chest. Specifically, her heart did a very unnatural twitch. The attacker to her left coughed and fell to his knees while the right person simply choked out blood and fell face forward. Only the person to her left continued to move as coughs racked his body, blood splattering out of his mouth with each unstoppable spasm.

Looking down at the man, she catalogued his symptoms. Disorientation, visible sweat, trouble breathing, dizziness, hand clutched over the heart… it took her but a moment to realized that he was recovering from something along the lines of a extreme form of a stroke.

It would have been ironic had her opponent died in such a manor, however she wanted more time to think on the matter but she shrugged the thoughts aside as a shrill whistle signaled the invaders to regroup.

Staring down at Naruto, Tsunade found her eyes widen. It wasn't the fact that there was an evil grin on his face. No that would have been fine, however it was the fact that his right eye had suddenly shimmered into life.

His entire right eye flooded into a solid ruby red as a black circle simultaneously outlined his eye. Sapphire blue then burst forth from a nightmarish black pupil that was contorting itself into a vertical slit, seemingly absorbing life and light into itself. The fact that it was also glowing gave his grin an eerie life of it own.

With a dry swallow, Tsunade found herself not seeing the person within the shell, but the shell itself. In all her life as a shinobi, she had thought that she had seen it all. This on the other hand easily took the cake, including the time she had that nightmare of losing a poker game to Jiraiya and becoming his love slave when they were still genin…

Suddenly self conscious, the fifth Hokage of the leaf found herself feeling uneasy as she sat not upon the lap of Uzumaki Naruto, but upon the lap of the Demon Saint, who with his Demon Eye slaughtered all who stood in his way.

The pure sapphire blue eyes swam through a lagoon of ruby blood as it searched the field before them, scanning at each ally and opponent. It had also uncomfortably settled on her for a scant few moments, cataloguing her looks before moving on again. One of the missing-nins began to shake in raw fear.

She had heard the stories of his ventures, of his insatiable battle lust and the fact that he seemed to enjoy ripping people apart for amusement alone. Though she now had to admit, seeing him in real life, staring ahead with such an evil grin and cold eyes, she couldn't help but let out a silent whimper. How she kept her cool was something she would ask herself for days to come.

Tilting his head so that his normal eye drooped down, letting his midnight black pupil level off on those before himself, Naruto found himself once again experience the same tantalizing taste of raw power rushing through his veins.

This was life! The screaming dominance that dwelt in the darker parts of his mind and soul surged forth with the strength born only of those who were demonic. It was this feeling that gave him his urge to kill, to spill blood and allow his eyes to fill with the sight of death and destruction. It was this feeling that he portrayed to the world through the most simple of arrogant gestures, he grinned.

He felt the woman on his lap tense, the scent of her unease and slight fear heightened his sense of smell as his nose searched for more of that appetizing aroma. The fact that he knew this person, knew this person well was of little importance as he barely remembered her name. He was willing to protect her by killing all those that wanted to harm her here and now. To him, that was enough to know of her.

With a slow smile, he let the woman off his lap, relishing at the close contact of flesh of one who seemed to care for him. She was soft and he couldn't help but nuzzle his cheek against her exposed skin, right below her neck and allowed himself to linger in her warmth, to relax with the rhythms of her beating heart.

It was a moment of peaceful bliss for himself. He rarely had moments like these. Though the moment lost its serenity as he remembered what truly eased the pain in his mind, body and soul. It was fulfilling the craving that soothed his aches and pains.

The craving to harm those who irritated him, their very existence, aggravated his consciousness and that would not do. Those that gnawed at his peace were not simply doomed, by were just living on borrowed time. The moment they irked him, they were as good as dead. It was only a matter of time before their luck ran out and he found them again. His glaring eyes were the last things that so many of them saw.

His grin turning into a darker smirk, he moved away from the warm girl and found himself the center of attention, as everyone seemed to focus on him. His every move seemed to be taken with a measure of caution as recognition of his demonic eye settled on the minds of all present.

They had all heard of his nickname. The Demon Saint who killed all those who stood in his way. He was known across the continent under many titles that all were referred to him.

The Fallen Angel of Konoha, the Great Stalker of Death, the Eye of Terror, he had heard them all and were amused by them. The most universal nickname was the one he kept. Demon Saint and it often came with the addition, Of Demon Eye. A good nickname if he thought so himself. It made him feel powerful.

"So the Cross-Eyed Leaf rodent rears its ugly head."

Blinking in surprise and slight shock, the man known as Demon Saint turned his head slightly to the man who dared utter such a horrid reference. Really now, what kind of man gave out a queasy and uninspired name such as that?

"Ha. Ha." Naruto stated mirthlessly with a frown as he zeroed in on the speaker, an undistinguished man who bore the cross out marking of Suna, the village of sand. "How by hell did you come up with such a freakishly poor name as that?"

"It's a gift, Now why don't you make like a tree… and leaf?" the man stated with a straight face. It held for a brief moment before it cracked under his abysmal attempts at humor. Even a few of his comrades groaned at the remark.

"How punny," Naruto said as he stopped a good two meters before the soon to be killed man. "Any last words before I rip off your arms and gut you?"

The Sand-nin lifted his eyebrows in mock surprise as he opened his mouth. "Awww, is the little kitty going to bite? Why don't you make like a banana and split? Or go the library and book it? Or! GrraAAaaAaHhhHhHh!"

The sudden eruption of pain as ones' arms being ripped off mercilessly made itself known to the bad missing-pun-nin as his arms exploded off in a shower of blood and were expelled to either side.

The fact that the missing nin barely had time to register the movements of the man he was ridiculing was lost on him as he coughed up mucus stained blood and his body teetered from the sudden offset of losing two arms worth of weight.

"Well, to be fair, I am going to do a magic act with the saying, 'When it rains, it pours.'" Naruto stated as if he was on stage and used it in a slow sentence while he raised his right hand, spread his fingers slightly, as though each of his fingernails was a in fact razor sharp and in a flourish, slashed the man across his main body.

"For my final words to you, Why don't You make like a Bee and Buzzoff?" Naruto paused for a moment to taste the air at his homemade pun and then scrunched his face as the words hit home. "Feh, okay, So I am not the greatest in puns."

His general mood however, lightened as he looked down at the man who was looking ahead in a dazed fashion. "By the way, im a fox, not a cat. Try to rememeber that as you die," with a smirk that screamed out smug, Naruto turned around and calmly walked away to stare at the other opponents. The missing nin on the other hand let out a gurgle right before a bloody explosion of a thick red mist erupted from what was left of the man's body as it tried its hardest to release all of its internal fluids into the open air.

The other missing-nins felt themselves twitch as the Demon Saint began to casually stroll towards them, the left over twitching body was hard to ignore as the haze of blood began to settle.

At ten meters distance, the leftover invading forces were seriously contemplating retreat as half their numbers were already dead, killed by the Konoha Shinobi and half of their deaths were because of one man.

The surviving numbers were preparing to flee back into the forest, their bodies tensed for the moment when they would all break away and vanish into the comforting darkness. There they could fully let the fear seep out of their systems and a few could cry themselves to sleep.

With a blink, the Demon Saint vanished. There was no smoke or hand seals. He suddenly vanished mid step and though they didn't sense where he appeared by smell, sight or sound, the man's oppressive gaze gave clear indication of where he was.

As one, the entire missing-nins turned their head towards their escape rout and frowned in desperation as a wave of pure killer intent washed over them, locking their muscles and turning their wills into mush. The knowledge that he could kill them before they could escape was unmistakably demonstrated. They were most likely going to die within the next few minutes.

Two of their numbers quickly broke off, rushing towards the leisurely walking demon and in unison formed a hand seal, both people creating a dozen shadow clones apiece and threw out a wall of shurikens.

The Demon Saint's eye lit up in amusement before he vanished once again, appearing beside two different shinobi and with his fingers tensed as though they were claws, he slashed through their throats. The two ninjas clutched at their throats as life seeped between their fingers, blood spraying out of their torn necks.

There was a mass popping sound as all the other shadow clones suddenly vanished while the dead bodies of the owners fell to the ground in a dramatic scene. The Demonic Eye shone with what had to be unholy delight as he continued to move forward.

The shaking missing-nin of Hidden Sound finally broke out of the Demon Saint's killer intent, his muscles wobbled as he felt his companions sneer slightly at his show of cowardice but he was beyond caring. With a dry swallow he took note that one of his numbers had gone missing. He tried to recall where the person was since he was right beside his left arm and he was positive that he wasn't among the dead yet.

The sound of a kicked rock instantly brought the man back to his senses and he started to forcibly cough in order to clear his throat. It was a miracle but he knew that he would live through this night and as the team leader for this botched mission, it was beyond time to cut his losses and retreat.

Their were less then a handful of his men left and he wanted to keep his losses short. It also occurred to him that other then the man to his left, the man behind him was also gone. If memory served him correctly, the man was the third shadow clone user in his group and if the clone that was with him was gone, then it meant that he was dead.

With a silent curse, the team leader took a second to wonder when the Demon Saint had killed the man hiding in the woods. The second came to an abrupt halt as the Demon Saint pierced the soft earth and with a grin of a pleased foxlike cat, he threw his right arm outwards, pulling it out of the earth and dragging out a body with it.

The body hung in the air for a few spins, showing everyone how the bastard died mid scream, foot long(30cm) lacerations raked across his chest, over the lungs and one across the back, over and through the spine.

It was the thud of the man's body that spurred the team leader into action as he quickly walked towards the Demon Saint, head held low in respect and submission. Memories of his old team, his loyal and dead teammates floated back to him in ragged slashes of a bad slide show.

The man's original team had been wiped out in the same fashion as his current team was. Except then, he had survived due to sheer luck, just as he was about to now. Speaking in a clear voice, he stopped a full meter away from the demonic man. "For the lives of my team, I have a information that I am sure you are interested in, Lord Pride!"

Swallowing in apprehension, the leader of the remaining unit of four clenched his jaw stressfully as he tried his hardest to not squirm under the scrutiny of the demonic eye, which was currently intensifying.

"Speak."

The leader blinked at the short command. There was no doubt that he would not listen to the command. He opened his mouth to spill the words that would allow him and his men to live. The memories of his final moments with his team flooding his memories as he spoke, "You are being searched out by Greed, who will enter Konoha by the next full moon in order to find out where you could be. He is angered over Avarice's death. The one known as Lust is also searching you out, Lord Pride."

Frowning, the one also known as 'Pride' could only grind his teeth in anger as his demon eye fed off his rolling emotions at the name of one of his enemies. He was angry and pleased, hot with anticipation and cold with expectations. Yet, above all he felt the scalding hatred for the one known as 'Greed' and would do much to gain the opportunity to gut that son of a bitch again.

"Go." He had spoken in a curt tone at shivering man before himself and he idly noted that the man was backing off slowly while making motions for his remaining allies to flee.

The ninjas of leaf would do nothing, he knew, as they would not tempt fate and try to countermand his allowance for the invaders to go. It would have been stupid to act against him right now, since even they could most likely feel his unstable hatred flow within his veins.

Then he noticed that the leader type idiot was ordering one of his allies to stop. With a slight eye twitch of annoyance, the man known as Demon Saint felt the amusement of the battle bleed out of him as he watched dispassionately as a former member of hidden leaf rushed him.

When the missing-leaf-nin reached striking distance, Naruto allowed himself to frown as the euphoria of the fight dissipated from his system. The knowledge that one of the seven was still after him, though no surprise was aggravating since he thought that he had dealt with that nuisance of a man. The leading man had spoken the truth, as the man had been marked by greed and it showed in the man's eyes when Greed was mentioned

His body blurred, his hands and legs striking in practiced ease, hitting twelve of thirteen vital and open points of the woman's body, crushing bones and flesh in a single symphony of brutal aggression before he delivered the final blow.

It was a seemingly casual strike, a momentary flick of the right arm and a perfect snap at the wrist, propelling the hand forward into the chest of the attacking woman who had instantly stopped short with the first hit, her body to confused and disoriented with what the mind told it to do and what damage it had experienced.

There was a wrenching sound as Naruto ripped out her heart, the woman who could not have been more then thirty stumbled back half a step before she began to fall to her knees. She could only stare in mixed shock, pain and horror at what was ripped out of her. There was a brief flash of twisted and red and blue from a demonic right eye before he crushed the vital organ in his hand, sending blood everywhere. Her last moments were filled with raining blood, disbelief and a glowing blue eye swimming through the falling blood, carrying pain and hatred packed into a proud gaze.

"Go before I make you join your companions at the base of Snowy Mountain. Your luck grows shorter by the second. I had no time then, I do now." Naruto spat out in annoyance, the death of the woman before him only soothed his anger momentarily as he licked at the splotches of blood that stained his lips.

The missing-sound-nin could only nod in horror as the memories of the past and present overlaid together and he ran, giving out a final, strained command to retreat and fled himself, only to find himself running alone as his teammates had instantly out dashed him and within a blink, vanished into the night forest.

A low growl escaped his own lips as Naruto lifted his towards the caressing light of the moon. His temper had suddenly become raw as his mind dwelt on the treacherous Greed the remaining members of the seven.

With a spit of displeasure over the bitter taste of the dead leaf woman, Naruto simply glanced back at Tsunade, making sure she was still alive before he simply turned away and walked into the shadows of the night.

He was suddenly hit with another craving, it was a unstoppable compulsion to bath under this pale white moonlight, maddeningly weak as it was, the urge nonetheless gnawed away at his body, mind and soul as he longed to lounge under a moon he had but seen once, long ago.

(" ) ( " )> (> ")> Author's Corner:

Now to say a few things. Why have I not updated before? The answer is simple, I live in a different time stream then you reading people. What do I mean? Well for you a lot of time has passed since my last chapter. For me? It feels like a updated a few weeks ago P

And to address some oddities of my writing that I may or may not had said before, I am attempting to write within give or take a few paragraphs, within approx. 10 pages, excluding the poem, disclaimer, title and my beloved Author's Corner.

Why? Well, that is because if Masashi Kishimoto (Person who created Naruto) can stuff a chap of the manga into 19pages, I can stuff something feasible into 10.

As for why names like, Pride, Greed, Lust? I watched too much Full Metal Alchemist, that's why. The characters most likely wont be the same, maybe Lust cause I thought she was fairly hot, but there are no homunculus in this series though. But why do I need that when I can explain their powers via hidden, never seen until now bloodlines? ;)

I am doing this as a direct release and as such, there will be mistakes and whatnot until I get around to editing this sucker, give or take a month or thirty-six.

For those who will eventually look over this chapter and say, OMGWTF, Naruto is way tooo overpowered, like a Super Saiyen fused with Unicron, who then absorbed the philosopher stone, Al and all, and restarted his char, New Game, with the previous stats but at lvl 1 a million times over and then gamesharked the sucker while throwing free mass exp into the mix via osmosis… (Kudos to those who actually followed that I said, and I declare you NERD!) All I have to say is suck it up, don't tell me that since I already 'Know' this and the other 'Seven' are appropriately equalized via Mathematics and whatever pops into my head at the time. I will also think upon the leftover titles of "Greed", "Envy", "Anger", "Sloth", and "Gluttony". I already have Naruto as "Pride" and he killed off "Avarice" since I could care less about the loss of feelings and compassion between people since in the end, I would more or less remake Sasuke with a more obscure name P

Well, other then that, I guess you reviewing bastards get blamed for this chapter. How dare you make me feel good about myself and start a new chapter! Like who likes to be complimented anymore?

…

…

Waitaminute… I do! So erm, beloved fans… I hope you enjoyed the chap since I was worried about cramming this sucker in under 10 pages and make it all cool and stuff and since this did go over 10 pages, I am ashamed…

Like any of you care.

Anyways, I am done ranted at the end of my chapter for the sole benefit that I am wasting your precious time with meandering words and senselessly cohesive yet correct wordings within acceptable sentence structures. Aka I am wasting time using big words that should you understand them, make sense.

I am off, pray for me via money **Hint! Hint!**

Oo now how do I unbold that 'hint hint' since I didn't go out of my way to bold it?

Glory that is MSWord P

Anyways, I am off to wait for my meager rations of reviews over this chap and think about updating my other junk.

Good Morning / Good day / Goodnight

Love Me!

PPS


End file.
